Princess Of New York
by sarahfan
Summary: Finished! After a long separation, Sarah and James finally admit their feelings for one another, but will society permit them to wed? It's finally up, the long- awaited wedding of James Hiller and Sarah Phillips!- Liberty's Kids
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


Princess Of New York

  
  


"All living things make merry to their bent,/A flower is come for every flower that went"

-Christina Rossetti

  
  


The young man sat on the edge of the wooden bench, wondering for the thousandth time what on EARTH he was doing there. He wasn't a member of the family, and he doubted very much that anything would be left for him in the will. He should be back at the shop, packing up what few things were his own and preparing to leave what was the only real home he had ever known. Leave, and do..what in God's name COULD he do?! He had no money at all, no clothes, hardly anything except what he was wearing at that moment and his pencil. He sighed again and tried hard to hide the tears that were quietly building up in his eyes. This man was the closest thing to a father he had known. He had taken him in of the streets, helped him discover his talent, gave him food and a home..and now he was gone. The liquid that was forming in his eyes could no longer be stopped and they flew down his cheeks.

Next to him a strong brown hand gentily squeesed his shoulder. The man next to him looked down with sympathy. Everyone in this room was quietly sobbing, dabbing their eyes at the memory of their friend. He knew they were all hurting, but this was affecting this young man beside him more than anyone. He knew Doctor Franklin was in a way, his own father back from the grave. This talented young man was losing his own parent not once..but twice. Just as he was about to offer him a spare room at his new schoolhouse to sleep in, the lawyer at the foot of the room was clearing his throat, preparing to speak, and they both faced front again. 

"And I do leave a total of 5,000 to a fine young man, a man whose talent and dedication will help him go far in life, Mr. James Hiller. My he always know that I never stopped believeing in him and that I will always be there to guide him. To my good friend and helper, Moses, without whom I would have never accomplished hardly anything, I also leave 5,000 pound to help him with his new school." James couldn't believe what he had heared, Dr. Franklin HADN'T forgotten him at all! Tears continued to pour from his eyes as he glanced toward Heaven.

"Thank you, Dr. Franklin, I promise I'll use your gift wisely. I'll never forget you or the kindness you showed me."He turned around and caught the eye of a lovely young redheaded woman seated in the next isle. Her eyes were teary too, but she managed to give him a small smile, which he returned.

As he left the lawyers office with the money folded in his pocket, he began to walk toward his horse to head for Philadelphia and pack up his belongings. "James!" he heared a familiar voice call. He turned around as his friend came running toward him. Despite the emptyness he was still feeling inside, he couldn't help but smile. 

"Hi, Sarah." She was so lovely, with her bright red ponytail bouncing behind her as she ran to keep up with him, and her huge sea-green eyes that glowed in the sun, he just had to stop in his tracks. "How are you?"

She stopped, brushing tears from her eyes. "I'm alright, considering. Oh, James, I'm so sorry."

"So am I, I know how close he was to your family." Tenderly he reached out and gave her a small hug..for just a few minutes not wanting to let her go. He had missed her so much when she left for East New York with her family. In between writing his articles for the Gazette, he would write her letters detailing his adventures. He lived for her responses. " So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, my parents and I are just going to stay around here for a while to comfort the family and stay dinner."

"Will you have time to take a walk with me, I really don't want to be alone right now."

"I understand, James. I'm not very hungry right now anyway. I would love to."

"Would you like someone else for company?" came a familiar voice. They both turned around as their friend came toward them. 

"Moses!" Sarah said, hugging him.

"Hi, Sarah, hi, James."

"Hi Moses."

"So, would you like some company for your walk?"

"Sure," James said. He linked arms with Sarah as Moses put his arm around him comfortingly. They walked quietly in silence for a while, no one wanting to talk about what the future held for James. Just once glance at him was enough to know his pain at losing another father figure. His future was so unclear, where was he to live now? After a few blocks, he suddenly looked up to see something that he was sure was a sign from God..the very building he had noticed for sale just a few months ago..the perfect place for a newspaper. The perfect place for HIS newspaper! A huge gasp emoted from his mouth as he saw it. He looked into the eyes of Sarah. Despite her own tears, she looked upon it and gave him an encouraging smile of her own. They didn't have to say a word to each other, they didn't have to. He only paused to give her a warm, tender hug. Moses squeesed his shoulder again. 

"Go for it, James. He would want you to." 

  
  


six months later.....

  
  
  
  


Dear Sarah,

So far things are going pretty well. I've gotten the place all cleaned up and the printing press just came! The Rising Sun is now in business and the first edition is now out! I've enclosed a copy of the paper for you so you can be one of the first ones to see it for yourself. I'd love to see that Englishman who decieved me a long time ago and called me stupid with grandiose dreams read this!! It feels just so wonderful to have something you've dreamed of for so long finally come true! You don't know WHAT I went through to be able to print this entire paper. For the life of me I don't know HOW Dr. Franklin, may he rest in peace, was able to do it by himself all these years. I'm already tied from all of this, but I despirately wanted to get this letter to you. As I'm writing this, I'm alone, in a huge, very empty place. I miss you, Moses, and Henri so much, you can't even begin to know. 

I recieved another letter from Henri in France. He's just about to go through his own revolution in France, from what I've heared. He promised to send me word about it so I can write a column in the paper every week to tell my readers what's been going on all over the world, not just New York. 

Anyway, enough about me, how are you? I really do miss you terribly, Sarah. Despite the happiness I feel about realising my lifelong dream and the gratitude I feel for Dr. Franklin, may he rest in peace, this large place seems so empty and lonesome without anyone in it to talk to or to help with the printing. I hear my own footsteps echo on the hard floor, and I miss you all over again. I do hope you can write back soon, you and Henri are the best friends I've ever had, and you, Sarah, are constantly on my mind. Almost everything reminds me of you. I love to get your letters, they are the highlight of most of my busy days, so please write back soon. Every night as I pray, I not only thank Dr. Franklin for his generous gift, I thank God for you and ask that he watches over you, which I hope he does

Your Friend Forever,

James. 

  
  


Sarah sat underneath the big oak tree outside of her house, reading the letter and looking over the paper. The more she read, the more she longed to be there, writing with him. She missed James as well, just as badly as he missed her. She carefully laid the letter next to her and sighed as she stared at the clouds drifting along the sky. She wanted to write James a nice long letter..but saying what? There really was nothing important to write. Ever since her family settled in New York, the days were filled with things that she and her mother used to do in London..which, she could see now, were long days filled with absolutely nothing. She either sewed all day with her mother, or went for a gallop on the grass..but apart from that, there was nothing to do. She had been to the library so many times she must have read every book there. She had been all over the place, but there was nothing new to report, and her mother didn't want her to go to far, for fear she would get lost. 

Sarah stood up and began to walk to the stables as she thought over this life that she was now living, a life with her parents she had waited for, but now she could see wasn't worth it. Her father was constantly out hunting in the woods, something her mother would never allow HER to do, it wasn't "ladylike", and her mother was content to settle in the old London life. But of COURSE she would, she never saw what Sarah saw, she never experienced what Sarah herself did, she never had the excitement Sarah herself did. After so much heart-stopping adventures, did her mother REALLY expect Sarah to just settle in the life she used to have so easily? She sighed, wondering if she should just saddle her horse yet again to ride the same old places and see the same old things. Her eyes once again traveled upward to meet the clouds. "James," she sighed as the pain of missing him came back into her heart. Maybe she COULD get started on a letter, maybe then something might happen, although she doubted it.

"SARAH! Sarah?" her mother's voice came through the air. She straightened up.

"Coming, Mother!" She quickly raced through the front door of the house and went to the front hall, where her mother was standing with Mrs. Radclffe and a tall, rather handsome young man in a smartly dressed suit. "Mrs. Radcliffe!" Sarah cried, running to hug her. "It's so nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you, too, as well," Mrs. Radcliffe said gentily.

"Isn't this a nice surprise, Sarah?" Her mother said happily. "And look what she's brought with her!"

"Yes," Mrs. Radciffe said, clearing her throat. "Sarah, I'd like you to meet Lord Matthew Anderson of the London Andersons, one of the most prominent familes around." He stepped forward and bowed low, al the while not being able to take his eyes off of Sarah, an act that made her feel rather uncomfortable. "I ran into him while he was traveling in Nova Scotia. And convinced him to stop off here, once I told him all about you."

"I..I.uh, don't understand this, Mother.."

"Dear, it's simple. You're nineteen now, you're not a baby anymore. It's about time you started thinking very seriously about your future, your maturity. It's about time you started being courted by young fashionable young men."

"And Lord Anderson here is as good a man as any, comes from one of the most successful and prominent London families around. He's even brought you a gift. It's so lovely, show her!"

"Yes, Madame," Lord Anderson said, looking Sarah over carefully and withdrawing a small, rectangular box from his coat. "She is every bit as beautiful as you have said she is. She has also sent me copies of your writings. You are very intelligent and talented. I know you're a remarkable person." He handed the box to Sarah. She opened it as gasped at what was in there. A locket, one of the prettiest anyone could ever see, engraved with flowers and the sun inside. A RISING SUN! Sarah quickly closed the box. "Do you like it? Let me put it on you.."

"No.." Sarah said, quickly covering her old locket with her hand. The locket James had made for her. "It's a lovely locket, but if it's all the same to you, I shall keep my old one."

"It isn't all the same to me, that old one is small and rather clunky, this one is engraved, you didn't even look at it."

"Yes, I did, and it's lovely, but I do think my old one is MUCH prettier."

"I don't."

"Well, I do!"

"Sarah, what is the matter with you?!" Her mother asked incredulously. "This nice young man has paid a lot for this locket. This behavior is MOST unladylike! Take that locket and say 'Thank you."

"Thank you for the locket, I appreciate your effort..but my old locket means so much more to me, I must wear my old one. I'm sorry, but I can't accept it. "

"Sarah, this is most unusual," Mrs. Radcliffe said, glancing around uncomfortably. "Usually a woman would be glad to get a gift like that from a wealthy merchant.."

"Good," Sarah said, placing the locket back into Anderson's hand, "Than they can have it. Good Afternoon," she turned and ran upstairs. 

  
  
  
  


Dear James,

I just got your letter today, I must have read it over thirty times, and your peper is so impressive. I just know Dr. Franklin, may he rest in peace, is so proud of you. I know I'M proud of you. 

DearJames, I want you to know I miss you just as much as you miss me. I read your wonderful paper and the memories came back to me once again. Remember when we reported on Patrick Henry's speech together? Remember the time when we all went with General Washington across the Delaware River? Remember where we were when the war had finally ended? Every time I look at te Rising Sun those memories come right back to me.I'd give anything to go back and relive them with you all over again.

I too got a letter from Henri. He really is growing up fast, isn't he? But he still can make me laugh so much, just as you can make me smile.

I wish I could write more right now, but there has not been anything even remotely interesting going on here. Oh, I could tell you about having to fix my father's outfit after he again messed it up while hunting, or about my thousanth gallop among the common, but I do not think you would want to hear about that.

I hope you can write back real soon, James, for your letters are the highlight of my life as well. I miss you so much.

Your loyal friend,

Sarah

  
  


The sound of heavy footsteps made Sarah sigh as she folded her letter. She looked up as the door opened and her mother came into the room. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look mad either..she just looked tired. "Well," she began. "What an afternoon. It took me an hour to apologise to Mrs. Radcliffe and Lord Anderson. Young lady, I am now waiting for an explanation.."

Sarah quietly stood up, but she found she couldn't speak.

"Sarah, that was very unladylike and rather rude on your part. I'd like to think I did raise you better than this."

"Yes, Mother."

"You did not have to like the locket, but for Heaven's sake he DID spend money on it. You should have taken it anyway."

"It, just didn't feel right, Mother."

"Why? Why didn't it feel right, Dear?"

"Mother..this locket I'm now wearing, it means so much to me. Much more than any expensive thing anyone could have ever given to me."

"How is it, Dear?" She saw her daughter hesitating, so she walked over to her and put her arm around her tenderly. "Sarah, please tell me."

"I don't know if you'd fully understand, Mother."

"Dear, haven't I always understood? Haven't you always come to me with your problems? Remember when you were five years old and you were just starting to ride a horse and you ran inside our home with a bloody knee? Didn't I bathe the knee and bandage it while singing you songs the entire time? Remember when you were ten and you were depressed when your father went of to war? Who took you in her arms and told you stories? I was such a big part of your life, dear, can't I please be again?"

"Mother, you always are, but I'm just not sure about this!"

"Dear, just tell me and then I'll tell you if I understand."

"Mother..remember my dear friend James.."

"Of course I know James!"

"Mother, when I lost Father's locket, I told James how much it meant to me. He took his mother's ring, which was the only thing he had left of his parents, and he made me this locket. Remember, I told you James is an orphan, and that ring was the only thing he had left of any of his parents. He gave it up..for me. I mean, he gave up the only rememberance of his parents, just to make me feel better. I've never forgotten that act of kindness, even when we fought. Now that we're both Patriots, we don't fight as much, and that act of kindness grew even stronger every time I looked at this locket. He's my best friend, Mother. His letters have always brought me so much joy..and now look, he's finally realising his dream. This means so much to him Mother..and this means so much to me as well. Oh, Mother, this locket means more to me than all the gold in the entire world."

Her mother walked over to Sarah and gentily touched the locket around her nack. "I..I had no idea that locket meant so much to you." She gentily hugged her daughter. "Dear, please tell me the next time. I just want to be a part of your life." 

  
  
  
  


In a part of New York farther away, James was sitting at his printing press stretching his painful fingers. For the life of him he didn't know HOW Dr. Franklin was able to it all this time. It was so much work, going out and trying to find stories himself instead of having them assigned to him, then coming home and operating the printing press by himself, and setting the type, it could take him up to almost a week just to get one whole paper done! But he always managed to save the very first copy to send to Sarah. Sarah. His mind began to wander again as it had been doing lately. At the end of every single night he had to make sure that he wrote a letter to Sarah. He stopped the press in order to give his fingers a much-needed rest and moved over to sit at the writing table. He had been thinking a lot about Sarah ever since she had moved to a farther New York town with her family. He had really missed her, he lived to get her letters in the mail. Was it him, or was she writing him every night as well? He had a feeling she was. He always did feel like they had a special connection to one another. Even when they had first met and she was a Tory, and his chief competitor, he still considered her one of his very best friends. In a way their competiton with one another added spice to their friendship. They kept each other on their toes. Now that she was Patriot, they were closer than ever. He felt like a part of him was missing now that she was no longer with him, a part he never knew he had. He some times could just know what she was doing, even if she was in another room or very far away. He remembered she told him once that she could feel that very same thing. It was almost scary how that could happen. 

With a sigh, he stood up and walked back to the printing press, time to head back to work. His paper was a big success and the people wanted more, which gave him a feeling of pride and joy inside of him. Nothing, but nothing could feel as good as being able to do something you've always dreamed of doing all your life! He finally finished the printing and took out the latest copy of the paper. The first copy, Sarah's copy. Carefully he folded it down and set it on the writing desk, taking out a piece of paper to write another letter to Sarah. He sighed, wishing she was right there next to him to see it with her own eyes. This place was huge, but so empty. He could hear his own breathing and a pang of lonliness swept over him again. He had not been this much alone in a long, long time, and he wasn't used to it. He never knew how it could feel to walk around a huge building filled with shadows and pass by many rooms knowing there were no faces right behind them. No one to talk to, no one to confide in, no one to be there for, no one to have whispere4d conversations about many things by the windows long after they were supposed to be in bed. He missed Henri and Moses despirately as well, but there was something about Sarah that made him miss her most of all. 

I miss you, Sarah..

  
  


I miss you, James...

Sarah sat upon the balcony of her bedroom window and stared out in the direction of his newspaper, trying to send him a telepathic message. Oh, James, you have no idea how bored and lonely I am. So many people always say they wish they were rich, but believe me, they have no idea what it's like. I long to be with you, having adventures, traveling all over, getting exciting stories, helping you achieve your dream. I don't have anything to look forward to, except a marriage to a nobleman, which I'll be even more bored with..I wish I were there..I wish I were you. They thought suddenly startled her for a moment..until she realised that it was true, every bit of it. She wished she were him! 

"Sarah!" her mother's voice came from the bottom of the stairs. She sighed and straightened up. Now what?

Sarah walked slowly down the stairs where her mother was patiently waiting with sewing needles. "Yes, Mother?"

"Dear, I've been thinking a bit.."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Well, your father and I were talking, and we realised that neither one of us have spent a lot of time with you ever since we all moved to this new home. So, I thought maybe you'd want to learn a new sewing stitch with me this afternoon, just the two of us young women."

Sarah managed a smile, "I do believe I would, Mother." It wasn't exactly the real adventure she longed for, but ANYTHING was better than just sitting in her room doing nothing but staring out at the sky. Besides, it WOULD be nice to spend some time with her mother.

  
  


A little while later Sarah was sitting properly on the velvet sofa with her sewing gear, listening as her mother patiently explained the steps involved in a fancy stitch. Sarah caught on quickly, making her mother smile. She tenderly put her arm around her daughter. "This DOES remind me of when we were back in England, and you were just learning to sew, remember those days?" Sarah looked up and nodded. "Oh, you were so eager to learn, and we would just talk about so many things, oh you were so curious even then. You caught on to sewing so quickly, and you still catch on very quickly." She looked lovingly at Sarah. "It's so hard to believe that now you've grown, and you're such a lovely young woman."

"But we can still talk about all sorts of things, Mother."

"Yes, Dear, we can. As a matter of fact, I would like to talk with you about a matter your father and I were discussing.."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Well, Dear..we were thinking about throwing a party."

"A party, Mother?"

"Yes Dear, nothing too big, just a fancy get-together, like we used to have back in England, remember those days, Dear?"

Back in England, back in England, every other word out of her mother's mouth seemed to be 'back in England'. Sarah sighed to herself, she wondered if her mother even wanted to come to this country at all. Did she not fully understand that this was a brand new country, free from all the pressures of England, free from all the rules pf society. She wondered if her mother would ever fully see that. She looked up and managed a smile. "Yes, Mother, I remember." She remembered all right, she remembered how droll and boring all of those parties were. The dances were always so stiff and boring, the people were always the same, and the music always tried to put her to sleep. She thought of the many parties she had been to in this new country. There were so much more to do than just walk around, there were always new people to meet, and she loved meeting new people. The food was even a little better! But she put those thoughts aside and turned back to her mother as she began to speak again.

"Actually it was Mrs. Radcliffe's idea. She remembered how she met her future husband at one of these fancy parties, and she suggested we have one as well. There will be so many of our friends who have ended up in Nova Scotia, and quite a bunch of nice young men, very respectable, who are looking forward to meeting us.."

Sarah looked down "Eager to meet ME, you mean, Mother.." she thought. Ever since she had turned nineteen, she felt as if every gentileman that came to their house was looking at her like a potential prize. Sometimes the very thought left her feeling..less than human. She tuned out her mother's voice, but caught the words.."They'll al bring nice presents, but don't worry, Dear, no lockets. I know how much that locket means to you, how your friend gave that to you. No one will be allowed to bring lockets but I'm sure that you'll be all right with other kinds of gifts.."

"Why do YOU care, I'm only the person on display!" She thought to herself.

"After all, Mrs. Radcliffe has said more than once how it was time for you to really consider the person who you will share your life with, the personh who can care for you and take care of you, and who will pamper you.."

A new fit of anger began to form in Sarah's mind. "Thank you, then , Mrs. Radcliffe. Thank you for making me feel like less of a person and more like a prize on display! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for that!" My God, how could she not have noticed this before? How could she not have sen the way that woman thought beforehand. So she was on old family friend, but did that mean she HAD to act like this? Like they were in the old ways? Like if a girl was 'of age' she HAD to pick whoever her elders chose? Did it? NO!! Her thoughts were brought back to reality when her mother said her name.

"Sarah? Sarah, dear? Did you hear me? How does that sound to you?"

Sarah stood up. "Fine, Mother, just fine." Didn't her mother even HEAR her when she explained how she felt about the locket James had given her a few days ago? It wasn't a matter of the jewels even, it was a matter of this foolish business of fixing her up with these stiff, boring men who probably would just marry her and leave her at home to be board some more. Didn't her mother hear anything she said? Excuse me, Mother," she said as she began to climb the stairs to her room a thought forming in her head. She had had enough! One way or another, she HAD to get out of this life! 

  
  


Two months later...

  
  


Sarah sat down in her room, reading the newest letter from James. The more she read, the more she wished she was there instead of here, in this small room, in this uncomfortable dress, about to go downstairs and be put on display for complete strangers, strangers who wouldn't know what it's like to be her at all, who wouldn't know the REAL her, what she was really LIKE. Her mother had told her all about these "courtship balls" when she was a little girl, and she had dreamed of going herself. Of course, that was before everything had happened, before the war, before everything had changed. Here she was, about to attend one of these balls she had heared so much of as a child, but she wasn't certain she was that same person anymore. She KNEW she wasn't. Her mother knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Sarah? Sarah, Dear, are you ready? Everyone invited is now downstairs, waiting for you." She stopped in her tracks and stared at the vision of loveliness before you, the vision that was her beloved child. "Oh, Honey, you look so lovely." Sarah stood in the center of the room, her brand new lavender and pink ball gown flowing gracefully about her body, her cherry-red hair piled neatly on the top of her head in a bun. Her mother smiled again. "To think you were once my little girl.now look at you..so grown-up.." tears began to form in her eyes. Sarah walked over to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Mother, don't cry, please don't..you know I'm always your little girl."

"Yes..always," she smiled. "Well..it's now time to go downstairs, there are very many young people waiting for you." 

Sarah looked at her mother eagerly. "Mother..do you know..is James down there..remember how I asked you to invite him?"

Her mother looked at her sadly. "Dear..you know I would have liked to have him here..after all, he's your friend..but you should know we just couldn't..it isn't proper. I mean, he's a commonor, he came from a poor background..oh I know it wasn't his fault, no one is saying that..but God put him in one place, and our family in another. It wouldn't be right.."

Sarah's anger began to form in her stomach again. Why wouldn't it be right?! She thought. It would be right to me! 

"Dear, I know you wanted us to invite hiu, and we wanted to as well, but there will be so many people down there that wouldn't understand..all they would do was stare at him, they wouldn't make him too comfortable.."

Why are you going by what they say?! Do they run your life? Do they run mine? She thought angrily.

"I'm sorry Dear, but this is the way it really must be. So, are you ready now?" Sarah nodded, she couldn't talk. James wasn't there! He wasn't going to be there, he was forbiden. She wanted to go down there all right, go down and tell all those horrid people just what she thought of them, al of them. Instead, she plastered on s smile, despite her hurting heart and let her mother escort her to the top of the stairs, where her father was waiting in a neatly pressed suit and crevat. His wiskers were neatly combed and his hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. It was hard to believe her mother had managed to get used to those wiskers! Her father stared at the both of them loveingly.

"Wow, I don't believe I've er seen two such beautiful women in my life!" He grinned and took both of their hands, one at a time, and kissed them.

"Samuel!" He mother giggled. Sarah smiled.

"Well, it's only natural to want to greet a vision of loveliness, Elizabeth," her faher said before turning to Sarah. "Sarah, are you alright? You look rather pale."

Sarah seriously thought about saying, "Yes, Father, I don't feel well, maybe I should go back to my room and lay down." Instead she said, "I'm alright, Father." She let her father link his arm through hers and through her mother's. He proudly escorted them both down the stairs and through the doorway where the music suddenly stopped. Many happy faces peered at them as her parents proudly presented her to the public and led her out into the venter of the room. She could only recognize a few of the people there, there was Mrs. Radcliffe, there were a few of her cousins who had just came on the boat, possibly. All others were strangers, including the many young men who were smiling and looking her over. She felt as small as a ring on her finger. Although she knew it was pointless, she looked despirately around for James, surely he might be some where. God, PLEASE let him be! She looked around with her eyes, nothing. He just wasn't there, he probably never got an invitation.

James...

Sudden;y the music began to play and her mother slowly began to lead one handsome man after another to Sarah. Sarah would curtsy, the man would bow. They started to dance in a very formal dance, the same kind of dances that her mother had always taught her. Usually, she loved those dances, she would feel like part of the music as she moved carefully, slowly, following the steps in time to the violins. But not tonight. Tonight she felt almost like she was merely going through the motions, politely answering the questions the men were asking her, trying to listen as they tried to carry on a conversation with her. But it seemed like every question was exactly the same as the man before was asking her. He would ask her about the paper, the things she saw in the war, but those questions didn't interest her. 

Her parents were watching from the sidelines as Mrs. Rascliffe came up to her. "Lovely party, Elizabeth. Your very first, and I should say it's going smoothly. I dare say Sarah just might find her soul-mate here!" He took a glass from the servent who was walking around with it. "To her!"

"I really don't know, Emily," Elizabeth replied. "She just doesn't look well tonight. She DOES look pale, I wonder if this really WAS a good idea.."

Her father then lead another young man to Sarah, who sighed to herself. Suddenly, she looked into the face of this newest stranger, and gasped! She was looking into the face of James! JAMES! Her heart beat fast as he smiled. She curtseyed to him, and he bowed. He wrapped her in his arms as she slid her own arms around his neck. They began to dance to the music, their own special dance. How did he come? Did he sneak in? Ordinarily she would find an act like that abhoring, but now her heart was filled with so much joy, just at the sight of him! She lay her head on his shoulder, not speaking a word to him, just feeling him in her arms yet again. Oh James, why were you gone so LONG?! She thought. Don't ever go away from me again, PLEASE don't! Just then she looked up, and she gasped! This man WASN'T James! His face was now entirely different! This man wasn't James, James was never there, he wasn't even invited, he probably wouldn't even be welcome!! Almost in tears, she broke away from this stranger.

"What's wrong, Miss Phillips?" The man asked her, concerned.

Her mother ran over to her. "Sarah? Honey, are you alright?"

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Her father asked her. Sarah looked around at the many faces, slowly looking at her with concern. She couldn't even find the words to explain what it was. Finally she just turned around and raced to her room. She ignored the cries of "Sarah? Sarah?" That followed her upstairs. That was IT!! This couldn't go on!! This can't continue!

"I can't bear this, my heart will break!!" Sarah cried to an empty room. She grabbed her bag. "I'm coming James, I'm coming home!!" 

  
  


A few hours later, James sat down in the living quarters of the print shop to get some much deserved rest after printing up the next edition of the paper. He only stopped at the pump to wash his hands of ink than sank onto the sofa with a sigh. He wondered what Sarah was doing right now, what Henri was up to, Moses? He heared from Sarah every day, but Henri and Moses were taking their time. He knew Moses was busy with his new school, but what was Henri up to? He read the newest letter from Sarah this morning and he thought of writing his next one in a few minutes..right after a small rest. It had been QUITE an exciting morning, and he couldn't WAIT to tell Sarah all about it! He smiled, thinking of her and wishing she were there right now. She had been his best friend in the years she was there at the print shop, but he felt so much more for her now. He pictured her lovely face and her beautiful eyes that glowed whenever she was happy. He loved her eyes, they were the prettiest part of her. Many times he had longed to stroke her soft skin, to look into her eyes, to just blurt out all his feelings. But he was no dummy, he knew she more than likely didn't feel the same way. And even if she did, class and custom separated any chance of them even considering a chance together. But still..it was nice to picture..

A loud knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly he stood up and straightened out his clothes. He glanced at the small clock on the wall, who could it possibly be at 7:00 at night? He walked briskly toward the door, opened it, and...just stared. For a few minutes not being able to believe what he saw! There, on the other side was....Sarah! SARAH! My God was it really her? Was he only dreaming? In a few minutes, though, he got his answer as she threw her arms around him in a huge hug. He grabbed her back and twirled her around. " Sarah? Sarah! What a great surprise! Wha..what.."

Sarah smiled and looked into his eyes..his sweet blue eyes she had missed seeing so terribly. "I..uh..I wanted to see you James, I wanted this to be a surprise!"

James smiled, "Come in, please come in!" He lead her into the room and closed the door carefully. "So..uh..this is where The Rising Sun is printed. I'll show you around."

"Oh, please do!"

"Well, here's the printing press."

"It's beautiful," Sarah fingered it carefully.

"Yeah, Dr. Franklin's money really helped me purchase it. Afterwards I went to where he's buried and personnally thanked him. I owed him so much," he said thoughtfully. Sarah nodded and carefully took his hand. He looked up as she did so, her hands were so soft and gentile. He quickly looked down, suddenly feeling rather shy. "Uh..well. Let me show you the rest of the place." He lead her to the writing desk. "Here's where I usually write letters to you, Henri, and Moses. I also edit the stories here before they go to print." Sarah looked upon the wooden desk complete with quills and an inkwell.

"It's lovely. Oh, I've missed being a part of a paper.."

James smiled. "Really?"

Sarah smiled. "Realy. That's why I had to see you, James. I missed the excitement of journalism so much..and I've missed you terribly."

"I've missed you, too, Sarah." He quickly gave her a small hug, gentily stroking her red hair, which was hanging lose and free instead of being in a ponytail like it usually was. Sarah sighed with contentment, feeling whole again. These last months were torture, pure torture. She felt like a part of her had been torn away, but was now restored. James slowly let her go and backed away, looking at her tenderly. "I'll show you the rest of the house." He took her hand and led her to where he was before. "This is the living quarters, the kitchen is right down that way." He gestured to the sofa. "Please sit down. I'll get you something to drink. I think I've only got hot chocolate, would that be alright?"

"It would be perfect," Sarah said, settling down. She sure was glad she had chosen to change out of her ball gown and into her regular riding dress and got her hair out of that bun before sneaking out of the back door in the middle of the party, jumping on the first horse she could find and taking off for this very place. As she looked around her, she realised that she would have rather been here than anyplace else in the world. Peace and quiet, just sitting and talking with someone she cared so much for..THIS was the life! She heared him come back, balancing a tray, which sat a pitcher, two cups of hot chocolate, and a platter of small cookies. "Why, James, that's so sweet, but you didn't have to do that!"

"Hey, you're my friend..I only wanted to do the best I could for you." He set the tray down on the table in front of them and gave her a cup of chocolate. "So, Sarah, how are you? God.how long has it been?"

"Far too long," she agreed. She started to talk with James, she told him all about the stables in her home and the decorations all around the living room her mother had picked out. James then told her about his adventures in the latest edition of his paper. He then went to the print room and fetched the newest copy of the paper.

"Here, now I don't have to send it to you. What do you think?" Sarah read it over carefully.

"I love it, James. This is so wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," he smiled. "Remember the first paper we ever printed together?"

"Of course!" She smiled. "I keep a copy of it with me!"

"So do I," he smiled. They began to share all kinds of memories of the paper and their adventures while getting stories. They laughed at the memories they had made together. James turned serious as he remembered those times. "I was a bit cocky back then, wasn't I?"

"Well, we both were rather immature back then."

"No one more than I probably, Sarah. You know, I've always thought that..well..I am the way I am right now..mostly because of you."

"Me, James?"

He nodded. "You. After all, look at all you've taught me, at all you've shown me. I mean, I might have been cocky and immature all my life if you had never came." Sarah smiled tenderly. 

"If it wasn't for you, I might have been living in London as a Tory." They both smiloed at one another, for quite a long while not really saying much. Finally James broke the silence.

"More hot chocolate?"

"Thank you."

"So, uh, heared from Moses? I hear his school is becoming quite successful.." they began to have yet another conversation about Moses and his school. Suddenly the booming of the clock on the wal startled them both. They looked up and Sarah gasped. 9:00!! When on EARTH did it turn 9?! They party had more then likely begun to break up, her parents must be wondering what had happened to her! James looked at her and cleared his throat, begining to stand up. "Wow, it's so late already."

"Yes, I..I suppose I should be starting home.."Sarah said carefully, but her body didn't seem to want to move from the sofa. It was dark, her parents were worried..but she HAD to move..why on Earth couldn;t she?! 

James tried to hide the pain in his voice at the thought of being separated from her again. "So..uh..can I ride with you back home? I hate to have you leave alone.." he reached up to get his coat.

Sarah tried to get up, even tried to put her cup down..but she couldn't. The pain in her heart began to grow again. She couldn't leave..not now! Not after al she had gone through being separated. She couldn't be..she just couldn't be! She saw James's reflection in her almost empty cup, and suddenly she was struck by an thought, clearer than she had ever had before. She can't leave this place, THIS was her home! This man, right behind her, who was looking at her with care and concern, this man, who was her best friend in the entire country of America..was her soul-mate! This man was the one she was destined to be with forever. God had truly made him for her, and her for him! Oh James, JAMES! She can't be separated from him, not now, not ever!! Not after this discovery. He was the only one who understood her, who accepted her for her! He was the only man who would understand her and care unconditionally for her, and always did! Finally she turned around. "James?" he turned to face her. "I don't want to go back! James, I...I want to stay here, with you. James, I've missed you so much, every single day, you're all I can think about. I want to travel around with you again, I want to see the country, I want to have adventures again, and I want to have all of that with you. James, the happiest moments of my life were spent with you, and..and I want to have that al over again." James slowly came over to the sofa and sat down next to her, hanging on to her every word. "James..please..I can't go back, not now. I need to be with you, without you I feel like a part of me is gone. James..I love you."

James tenderly put his hand on her shoulder. "Sarah.." he whispered quietly.

"I love you, James. I've know this for a long, long time..I can't stop thinking about you..you're a part of me. I love you, James Hiller."

James's own eyes filed with tears. "Sarah..I've been wanting to say that exact same thing to you for a long time, but I never thought you could ever feel that same way about me!" He looked tenderly at her, then finally gave in to the feelings that were building up in him for a long long time. He slowly laid his hand upon her lovely long hair, and brought her cloer to him, capturing her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, letting all her feelings for him finally out in the open, there was no more longing anymore, no more stalling, no more wishing. She was here now, she was with him, that was all that mattered.

"I love you, Sarah Phillips."

"I love you, James Hiller."

  
  
  
  


"WHERE IN THE NAME OF GOD IS SHE?!" Lady Philips cried with worry and anger, pacing around the floor. When Sarah didn't come down from her room, Lady Philips had to cover for her by saying Sarah wasn't used to drinking wine, which of course wasn't true. She couldn't very well chase after her, not in front of all these people who were wondering what on EARTH was going on, it wasn't proper and would just be embarressing. But as soon as the party was over, sheadhad run upstairs to confront Sarah..only Sarah wasn't there. Her ball gown he been thrown upon the bed, her bag was missing, and her closet was open, but bare. She had taken everything with her but the pictures on her walls and had taken off. Her father raced into the stables, one of the horses was missing. Only a note remained folded near the doorway to her room. 

I'm truly sorry Mother and Father,but I just can't live a lie anymore. Please don't try to find me, I'm going to follow my heart.

'Going to follow her heart'? What did that mean? Lady Phillips sat down weakly on the sofa as Mrs. Radcliffe came in, folowed by two of her neices, Anne and Samantha.

"Well, well, well, she DID manage to make an embarressment of herself, didn't she?" Mrs. Radclife asked, shaking her head.

"All I can say is none of this would have happened, Aunt Elizabeth, if you had only listened to me in the first place. I told you 'keep her in England, America is too dangerous'.."

"Anne, one more 'I told you so' and I'll personnally throw you out!" Samantha said angrily before sitting down next to her. "Maybe she just wasn't used to so many people here, maybe she just went out for a ride on the common.."

"All night?"

"Stopped at an inn? On her way home?"

"She wouldn't be like this if only you raised her AT HOME as a proper young lady instead of putting her on a boat to live with strangers.."

"That was an 'I told you so', get out!! "

"But you have to admit, I'm right about this! She was always SUCH a troublemaker, ever since she was a little girl. So stubborn, SUCH a temper! If she had stayed at home like I wanted her too.."

"PLEASE," Lady Philips cried out, "Please!" Just then her Father came through the door. Lady Philips ran to him. "Samuel! Has she come back yet? Have you found her?" He slowly shook his head.

"I've ridden all over this town, no one has seen her at all, she's gone. They don't know where she is and she hasn't been in any of the nearby inns." 

"Oh, Jesus," she whispered, looking a bit faint, so her neices gathered around her. Mrs. Radcliffe just shook her head. 

"Well, Sarah Lucretia Phillips, you have pulled SOME stunts in your life, but this takes the CAKE, young lady. Disgraceful, running away from your own party that your parents threw for you, is there ANYTHING more embarressing?!"

"Will you PLEASE kep your thoughts to yourself, Emily?!" Samuel said, shaking his head as he tried to help his wife recover.

"Well YOU can't talk, Samuel, you, running all over the place drssed in ANIMAL skins, wondering the woods like a madman.."

"Will you leave me out of this?!"

"Why should she?" Lady Phillips said just then, standing up.

"Elizabeth, she's YOUR friend, you know.."

"Oh, I KNOW, Samuel, I know that Sarah is YOUR daughter in every sense of the word, running off in dangerous adventures, doing God-knows-what.. She nprobably gained influence from YOU..."

"ME?! This is YOUR fault, putting her on a boat to live with someone she hadn't seen since she was nine, in a print shop with complete strangers, instead of raising her like a mother.."

Elizabeth sighed. "Look, Samuel blaming each other isn not going to help matters."

"You're right, Dear. We have to pull together, ALL of us.." he said, staring at Mrs. Radcliffe, "And try to find our daughter."

"But where can we start, Uncle Samuel?" Anne asked.

"Well, I'll try to follow where I feel the horse might have gone.."

"How can you tell, Uncle Samuel?"

"I learned a lot from the Indians that I stayed with."

"I..I just don't understand..why didn't she just come to me?!" Elizabeth asked herself. "I mean, oh, God, where did I go wrong?! I just want to be a part of her life, I've told her that before.."

"But how can you be a part of her life when you weren't there for so many years to help her?!" Anne pointed out.

"Look, we're all just wasting time siting around here," Mrs. Radcliffe said. "A towjn is no place for a young lady to be out on her own. I suggest we all go look in different places."

"Good idea," Anne said. "I'll look in the marketplaces."

"I'll look in the bookstores," Samantha said eagerly.

"I'll try to follow the horse," Samuel said. "She MUST be around here somewhere!"

  
  


James stretched his arms way over his head as he sat up in his bed, looking out upon the early morning sunrise. "What a great day to be alive!" He thought happily. He could barely sleep with joy, yet he felt so wide awake. It was amazing to believe that not only was he finally reunited with the woman he loved, she was sleeping in the bedroom right next door to him. He knew many young men would have taken advantage of the situation, but those men were just immature. He felt his love was WAY beyond that. He respected her to much to think of her in that way. He preferred to think of her as a gift from God, too special to be believed. As he dresed he looked up to Heaven. "Thank you, Lord," he prayed. "Thank you for another wonderful day, and thank you for Sarah. Thank you too, Dr. Franklin, you've given us both so much, I know that neither of us wilol let you down. God, please help us both get the stories today for the paper. Amen."

He made his way down the stairs to be greeted by the sight of Sarah, in a yellow sundress, putting breakfast on the table. She was so beautiful he just wanted to stare at her for a while. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, James."

He walked over to her and gentily gave her a tender kiss. "Good morning, Sarah." He looked at the meal. "Sarah, you did al this for me?"

"Why not? I felt like doing something special. So," she said, as she sat down. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, usually I ride around to the town hall near here to see if there are any exciting stories."

"Really?"

"Yep. So, as soon as we finish, we can sadle the horses and start on our way."

"Oh, wonderful!" She said. "This will be such an exciting day!"

"Yeah,"James said smileing tenderly at her. "You know what's going to make it even better?"

"What, James?"

"I'll be covering any stories today with you by my side."

  
  
  
  


Six months later...

  
  


Elizabeth stared out the window, worry already on her mind. She had not had a decent night sleep or a relaxing moment in months. She STILL had not been able to find her daughter anywhere! Every time it looked like someone had sen her, she would be gone again. No letters, no signs she was alright, nothing! She had just disappeared, and although some members of their family urged her to forget her (they were still bitter about her becoming a Patriot), Elizabeth knew she could never do that! Sarah was the onyl child she had, Elizabeth HAD to know where she was, if she was alright. "Why didn't you just come to me?!" Elizabeth thought to herself. "Why did you think I wouldn't understand?! Why can't I just be a part of your life?!" A knock on the door startled her and she rose from her seat to answer it. Anne stood on the other side of it.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Elizabeth."

"Good Afternoon, Anne, please come in and sit down."

"Actually, this won't take too long at all. I think we may finally have found Sarah!"

"You HAVE!! Oh, Praise God, where is she?"

"Well, actually, the owner of the nearby inn in town, he told me he saw Sarah riding on her horse down this very road. She looked like she was on her way to something important. There was someone riding with her..a young man, blond hair, about her own age.."

"James!" Elizabeth cried out.

"You know him?"

"Yes, thank God. At least she's with someone I know will take care of her."

"How do you know that, Aunt Elizabeth?"

"He helped Dr. Franklin, may he rest in peace, look after her all the while the war was going on. At least, if she MUST be away from home, she's with someone we know and not a stranger. Now, if only we can figure out where she was going and find her to bring her home.."

"But I don't think she wants to COME home.."

  
  


James took the newest edition of the Rising Sun out of the printer and looked upon it with Sarah. She smiled at what she saw, the front page had two exciting stories upon it, one written by James and the other by herself. He looked upon her with pride and happiness in his eyes. "Remember the first time this ever happened?" He asked her.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"When we both had our stories posted on the front page at the same time?"

"Of course, it was when we went to interview the Green Mountain Boys for the Gazette We were both arguing about which story Dr. Franklin would put on the front page and he ended up posting both of ours."

James laughed at that. "Yeah, God how long ago was that? We were, how old, fourteen?"

"I think so."

"Yeah," he looked at the paper again. "You know, we really make a good team, than and now. Look at this paper, I can honestly say it's the best we've ever done."

"Best YOU'VE ever done, James. After all, it's your paper."

"No," he said. "The best WE'VE ever done, Sarah. You know, we really do make a great team, you and I."

Sarah smiled at him. "Working on this paper has been the most fun I've had in a long, long time, James. I just love covering these stories just like we used to do."

"I love covering them with you," James said, giving her a tender hug. Sarah smiled and threw her arms around him, hugging him back happily as she leaned her head against his neck. He stroked her hair happily and whispered her name. She lifted her head as his own came down and touched her lips tenderly. Their arms tightened around each other as the kiss got more deeper and much more serious. 

"This is MOST improper for a young lady!" a voice deep inside Sarah said urgently. "I don't care!" she answered it. "Mother may not like this! Most of your family DEFINITELY won't!"

"I don't care! I just don't care!! This is the man I love, for the first time in a long time I'm so happy. Nothing will stand in my way..not even Mother!!" Lost in James's kisses, she could forget her mother, society, and everything else. The print shop, the outside world, it all faded away as they embraced and kissed again and again as the time slipped by. James ran his hand through her soft, long cherry-red hair. 

"I love you so much," James whispered in her ear. "So much."

She looked into his tender, sweet eyes. "I love you, too," she answered him, surprised at how easy it was to say. She got lost in another kiss as she ran her hands over his vest and around his shoulders, this was Heaven, this was true happiness. She felt James take her hand and lead her to the middle of the print shop. He gazed into her eyes as his heart did the talking.

"Oh, Sarah, you mean so much to me. I was just so lonely without you."

"I was as well," Sarah agreed.

He looked around the print shop and took both of her hands in his, gazing into her sea-green eyes. "Sarah, we've made such a wonderful team on the paper..and I want you to continue as my partner..not just here in the paper..forever. I love you more than anything in the entire world. You complete me. I'm all I am today because of you." By now the words were slipping out of his heart and he made no effort to try and stop them. "Because of you I know what true love really is. I care more for you than words themselves can say. You truly are my soul-mate." He slowly got down on one knee right in the middle of the shop and took both of her hands in his. "Sarah Lucretia Phillips, you could make me the happiest man in the entire state of New York, if you would consent to be my bride." She gasped as tears began to come to her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

Sarah gasped and put a hand to her throat. "Oh God..." she whispered. James then looked around him as he sudden;y got brought back down to earth.

"What in God's name did I just do?!" he thought. "Oh, Lord, I just proposed to her in a PRINT SHOP!! Yeah, James, real romantic! Am I INSANE?! Look at her, she's a upper-class citizen from a proiminent family and I'm just an orphan! It's amazing she fell in love with me, but to marry me?! MARRY ME?! Could I possibly BE any dumber?!"

Sarah whiped tears from her eyes. "Oh James..thank you for your proposal..I am most honored to be asked by you."

"Here it comes.." James thought to himself. " 'But we're too different, we're from different backgrounds....yes, Sarah, just say it, I understand.."

"Believe me, James..I never thought I could ever find someone as loyal, brave, caring and sweet as you....

James bowed his head. "Here it comes.." he thought.

"And I accept your hand!"

James quickly whipped his head up. "You...you do?"

Sarah smiled and placed her hand in his. "I will marry you, James!"

James slowly stood up. "Sarah..you will..you'll marry me?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, James. I love you more than anything..I will marry you."

"Me? A poor orphan who got his own newspaper through the will of God?"

'Yes, James."

"Someone with no socal background, who might have been picking rags if it weren't for Dr. Franklin?"

"Yes, James."

"Honestly, Sarah?"

"Honestly, James." James's eyes filed with tears as he embraced her and they shared a long, loving, serious kiss. 

"Oh, Sarah, God bless you!"

"James, believe me, He's blessed me now. To be your wife is for me, the happiest thing I could possibly be!"

"Because you like sacrifice?"

"What am I sacrificing? Boredom for excitement? Formality and properness for true love? If that's sacrificing, I love sacrifice!"

"I love you, Sarah," James whispered, as he kissed her even more tenderly than before.

"I love you, too."


	2. New Day Dawning

Sarah and James walked slowly down the path in the starlight. James had often told Sarah how he liked to walk around in early darkness and listen to the night, as he liked to put it. Walking with him, with her arm tenderly folded in his, she could see exactly what he meant. It truly was beautiful out here, far more so than she could have ever experienced from her balcony at her home. Hearing the peaceful silence occasionally interrupted by the chirping of crickets, the flutter of a tiny bird in its sleep, the small sounds of their footsteps on the pavement, it was so perfect. She gazed up at the sky, filled with many sparkling stars, glittering in the blackness above them. She remembered what her mother had once told her, that they were the eyes of the angels watching over them from Heaven. Were Dr. Franklin's eyes up there now, watching over her and James like they used to? She gazed over at James, who was watching these same stars intently. Before she could respond, she heared him whisper quietly, "I wonder if Dr. Franklin's eyes are amoung those stars?" Sarah almost shuddered at the fact he was thinking exactly what she was! She laid her hand on James's shoulder. He squeesed it back gentily, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it tenderly. He looked at her and smiled.Wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, he slowly pulled her closer. "Do you know what the loveliest stars are tonight?' She shook her head slowly. "The ones I see in your eyes." She tunred away and blushed slightly as he turned her face toward him and kissed her. She slid her arms around him as their kiss got deeper and much more meaningful. He slid his arms up her back, tracing her backbone and burying his hand in her hair. She laid her head against him and pressed her lips to the side of his neck. He stroked her hair tenderly, whispering her name through her hair. He stood back and stared at her. "I should warn you," he began, "Now that I have you back in my life..I am NEVER letting you out of my sight." 

"Please don't," she agreed as she reached up and kissed him again. The kisses got teasing, then deep and tender again. It got even more passionate and their arms tightened around each other. A part of Sarah wanted to pull away quickly. After all, this was rather inappropriate to do in public, but yet another part of her reminded herself that he was engaged to her.They had every perfect right to kiss as deep as they wanted to now. They were getting married! Oh, God, she still couldn't believe she was actually with him, much less marry him! She sighed with joy and looked up at him. "James?"

"Sarah?" he said, looking at her happily.

"Um..how soon do you want to get married?" she asked.

James thought. "Well...I guess...as soon as possible. Of course, we're going to have to tell your family.."

"No, don't..not yet!" Sarah cried out. "James..I don't think they'll understand! I mean, my mother, she still lives in England half the time, she still has the old customs and traditions. As it is most of my cousins want to behead me for becoming a Patriot, can you imagine what they might do to us if they found out I wanted to marry one? My family will definitely disown me." Seeing the shocked look on James's face she quickly added, "But I don't care! If you can't be in their word, I'll make your world mine! I want none of them, I don't want their world, and I DON'T want any of their money.As far as I'm concerned, I want every one of them back on the boat." 

"Even your parents?'

"No, of course not..but ..well..I just don't want to take any chances. I love you, James, and I can't stand it if anyone would hurt you. I don't know what their reaction is going to be, so I'd rather tell them asfterwards, so that way no one can ever do anything to tear us apart,."She reached up and kissed him tenderly. "That's why I want to do this as soon as possible...that is, if it's alright with you, James."

James stroked her hair gentily. "I want to as well. So..does this mean, we elope?"

Sarah smiled. "As soon as we possibly can. Oh, James, I can't wait to be married!!"

"I can't either. How'd I get so lucky?"

"God's will, James." She reached up and they shared another tender, sweet, loving kiss underneath the stars. 

"James!! My old friend!" Came a familar voice. They both looked up to see a tall thin man come forward happily.

"Alexander Hamilton!" James cried out happily. 

"James, how are you?" He said. "Well, Here I was visiting some friends and who do I bump into? I haven't seen you since the funeral. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I've started my own paper, The Rising Sun," he smiled at Sarah and took her hand. "And I've just gotten engaged."

"Engaged?! Congradulations!!"

"I'd like to introduce my fiancé, Sarah Philips. Sarah, this is Alexander Hamilton."

He took Sarah's hand and kissed it. "An honor to meet you, Miss. Philips..or should I call you Mrs. Hiller?" He laughed. "Congradulations to both of you!"

"Thank you, Sir," Sarah said happily.

"You're getting a wonderful person, Sarah. He's one of the bravest, most loyal people you could ever meet."

Sarah smiled at James. "No, Mr. Hamilton..THE most loyal." James slid his arm around her. 

"So, when is the ceremony my friend, or do you not know yet? I would really love to come!"

James and Sarah looked at one another. "Well, actually, we..we were gonna elope, as soon as possible."

"Hmm..well, I heared that the Reverend Witherspoon is also here visiting some relatives, I'm sure I can track him down and get him to perform the ceremony."

"THE Reverend Witherspoon?" James asked, exchanging a look with Sarah. The Reverend that they had helped get to the Continental Congress that July 4th. 

"Yes, I'm sure he'd be honored to help you."

"Thank you," they both said. 

"So..when DID you plan on marrying?"

"Well, uh..would you excuse us for a momnent?" James asked as he lead Sarah a few feet away. "Sarah..I just got an idea."

"Yes, James?"

"It's the middle of June, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well..why don't we get married on July 4th? That's not that far away...and I think it would be rather meaningful!"

"The fourth of July? For our wedding?"

"Yes! Think of it.it's symbolic, the day this country began to assert our independence and start a new chapter in our lives..well..we're starting a new chapter in OUR lives..I think July 4th is perfect."

Sarah smiled. "I think so as well. That's not that long from now.only a few weeks."

"Time enough to get word to Henri, after all, I want him as my best man."

"And Moses! We HAVE to tell him! I want him to give me away."

"And..even though we're eloping..I think we could tell a few of our friends about this."

"Like Mr. Hamilton.."

"And Joseph Martin."

"Maybe Molly Corbin, and Deborah Samson!"

"Ok! " James turned back to Hamilton. "Well, the wedding is going to be on the Fourth of July..and we'd love it if you came!"

  
  
  
  


Dear Henri,

Hi, how are you? How are things with you and the Marquet De Sade's family in France? Do you think there might be a revolution in the near future? Promise to tell me everything so I can add it to The Rising Sun? The paper is doing very well , and so are Sarah and I. Both of our stories made the front page. 

I hope you're sitting down right now, because I have some news for you that's going to make you pass out! Remember I told you how Sarah was now working with me on the paper and we told each other of our feelings? Well..it turns out that we love each other deeply..and one thing lead to another..I let me heart do the talking and..I asked her to marry me! I couldn't believe it when not only did I find myself doing that..but she accepted me! The most beautiful, intelligent, bravest woman in all of New York is going to marry me! We've set the wedding date for July 4th, just a few weks away, so I hope you and your family can come over, I would like you to be my best man. It's going to be a rather small wedding, we're seriously considering eloping. I'll write soon and tell you more. For the rest of my life I'll wonder how things can go so perfectly, I finally have my own newspaper, and I'm going to marry the most wonderful woman in America. I tell you, life just can't get any better. 

Write soon and let us know how you are. Sarah sends all her love,

Your friend forever,

James

  
  


Henri sat in his room, reading and rereading the letter, unable to believe the words that were upon it. A cry of joy came from him, followed by laughter. He remembered how, a long while ago, when they had that adventure with Nathan Hale. In order to prevent James from being captured by British soldiers, he had lied and told them James and Sarah were engaged, now it was actually happening for real! He could fortel the future!! His own dear friends, who he loved like a brother and sister, were actually getting married! He was going to be best man! He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror It had been quite a while since he saw James and Sarah, he wondered if they would be surprised by his growth spurt. Grabbing the letter, he raced into the other room to tell the Marquet the wonderful news.

  
  
  
  


Sarah and James both dismounted from their horses outside Moses's school. They smiled at one another as they tied their horses to the posts outside and, holding hands, they entered the building. Moses was standing in front of the classroom doing a simple addition problem on the bored. "Now, children, it's very simple, just add the first column, then add the second.." he looked up just then. "James! Sarah!" They smiled at one another. He cleared his throat. "All right, children, now it's time to go home, remember to do the problems on the board, and I'll see you tomorrow." There was a loud clutter of scraping of chairs and grabbing of books from the desks. Soon the children were gone and Moses, smiling, went over to meet his friends. "Good to see you both! What a nice surprise! To what do I owe this nice occasion?"

"We came over to visit with you, Moses, to see how the school is going. We'd like to write about it for the paper." James explained.

"The school is doing well," Moses said. " Certainly you can write about it in the paper. We're geting more and more students every day. How are you?"

"Well, Moses, that's another thing we wanted to tell you.." he took Sarah's hand carefully. "Do you want to tell him or should I?'

"Tell me what?" Moses said, smiling.

"You tell him,"James said, smiling.

Sarah smiled happily. "James and I are getting married!"

Moses's mouth dropped open in a happy surprise. "James! Sarah! Congradulations!!" He reached over to hug both of them and gave Sarah a kiss on the cheek. "I knew it,. I just knew this day was gonna happen! I'm so happy for both of you!! So, when's the big date?"

"July 4th."

Moses laughed. "James, that is so YOU! July 4th...JULY 4TH?! That's only in a few weeks! Not that much time to plan a wedding."

"Well, we're not planning that big a wedding..in fact, we might elope.."

"Moses? Will you give me away?"

"Me?' Moses smiled. "Why not your father?"

Sarah looked down. "I..I don't really want to tell him yet..I'm not ready. I'm..kind of afraid of what my family might think."

Moses took her hand quickly. "I understand..Sarah, I'll be honored to give you away."

  
  


The next day, there was a loud knock at the Ludington house. Sybil ran over to the door and answered it quickly, her face breaking into a huge smile at the two young people that stood at the other side of it. "James! It's nice to see you!" 

"Hi, Sybil, how are you?"

"I'm fine, please come in. Father, look who it is!"

"Well, well," Henry Ludington said, coming out from the kitchen. "James, it's nice to see you again! I heared about your newspaper, congradulations! So, to what do we owe this visit? Another article?"

"Actually, no, I wanted you to meet someone," James smiled and took Sarah's hand. "I'd like you both to meet Sarah Philips, my fiancé."

"Fiancé?' You mean, you're engaged?"

"Yes, a few days ago."

Mr. Ludington took Sarah's hand and kissed it. "Congradulations, Sarah. It's an honor to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Mr. Ludington, I've read James's articles about you and your daughter."

"Good to meet you, Miss Phillips, congradulations!" Sybil said.

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"When's the wedding? When's the wedding, can we come?" Sybil's brothers and sisters asked, running into the living room. They quieted down as Sybil introduced them. 

"July 4th," James said.

"That soon?" Mr. Ludington asked.

"Well, we weren't planning anything too fancy," Sarah explained.

"You've both come quite a long way, Sybil, why don't we prepare something to eat for them?"

"Yes, Father."

"May I help? I can cook pretty well."

"Oh, but you're the guest."

"But I don't mind helping."

"Sybil, why don't you and Sarah go into the kitchen and get to know each other, I'd like to take a look at your newspaper, James."

  
  


A little while later Sybil and Sarah were siting in the kitchen of the Ludington house, drinking some water and laughing out loud. "Wow, I can't BELIEVE you did that!" Sybil said, laughing.

"I can't believe that you actually rode a horse in the dead of night to round up soldiers for your father! That took quite a lot of bravery."

"Not as brave as riding in a boat with John Paul Jones! Or traveling with the Green Mountain Boys! Those must have been some adventures."

"They were. But I bet it wasn't easy to constantly be on the lookout for men who wanted to kill your father, I would have been so scared..."

"I was, it wasn't easy. But you've been in so many dangerous situations yourself. So, you HAVE to tell me, how did James propose?"

"Well," she gigled. "You would not believe it, but he proposed in the printshop..It was rather impulsive..but I wouldn't have had it any other way." Her eyes traveled into space for a moment, and Sybil smiled at her happily. 

"You really do love him."

"So much," she agreed.

James then came into the room,followed by Sybil's father and siblings, startling both of them. "Hello, all." he went to Sarah and kissed her tenderly.

"We were just talking about your wedding," Sybil said. "So, it's on July 4th?"

"That's only in a few weeks," Derek said.

"Yeah, we were actually going to elope."

"Elope?"

"Yeah, just run away, we can't really plan a wedding that quickly. We're just going to go to the first church with Reverend Witherspoon."

"Oh no you won't! We can't have our friends just run off and do the most important thing they'll ever do in a small church with no ceremony or anything! We have a huge backyard right outside, you can get married right out there if you want."

"We..we can?" Sarah asked.

"Absolutely," Mr. Ludington said. "You're our friends..we would al love to do this for you."

"We can help you, you can get married right here. My sisters and I can make you a wedding dress, we can al pul together and cook a huge meal for you..complete with a wedding cake."

"We don't want to put you through all this trouble.." Sarah said, blushing.

"It's no trouble at all!" Sybil explained. "Believe me, Sarah, in the short time I got to know you..you've become almost like a new best friend to me. I'd love to help you do this."

A few days later...

  
  


"Ok, now, the way to do this is to divide up the responsibilities," Sybil said to her brothers and sisters gathered around the kitchen table. "We ask Sarah everything she would like, and we divide it up. So, Kate, you take the flowers...."

"All right," she agreed quickly.

"And Jessica, you and I will be in charge of the wedding feast.."

"I have it, let's cook a huge turkey, and make a huge salad, maybe some peas and green beans, and make some corn bread.."

"Don't forget the cake!"

"Yeah, and let's make a huge chocolate cake.."

"How huge?"

"Depends, we have to find out how many people they want to invite...Derek you ask and then make a list, us girls will make up the invitations, then Derek, you deliver them..Mary, you be in charge of the decorations."

"Hey!" Matthew said, jumping up, "I got an idea, why don't Derek and I make a huge arc out of wood and decorate it with flowers? Sarah and James can stand right underneath it during the ceremony."

"That's a great idea! We can do that as well!" She looked around her. "Hey, speaking of the couple of honor, where are they?"

"I think they're taking a walk in the backyard, maybe to see how big it is."

  
  


"This is a huge backyard," Sarah said happily, walking arm-in-arm with James. 

"Yeah, isn't it beautiful?" He asked, squeesing her arm tenderly. 

"This is a lovely place to get married," Sarah said. "I think this is just about perfect." She leaned against him happily as his arm went around her and he kissed the top of her head. "I can just picture this breathtaking place at night..underneath the stars."

"I bet they look unbelieveable..it should be dark soon, we'll be able to see them...a lot more than back at the printshop I bet."

"Yes..James, let's get married then!"

"When?"

"At night! Let's have a beautiful nighttime ceremony, right underneath the stars.."

"Sarah, that's a great idea!"

"Good!" She smiled as James pulled her near and kissed her tenderly. She felt the wind all around her, the grass dancing at her feet as the kiss got deeper and meaningful. She tightened her grip on his neck as they lost themselves in one another. 

They quickly looked up as they detected a movement. Sure enough, there were Sybil and a few of her brothers and sisters grinning at them. "Sorry, are we interrupting something....what a dumb question, YES we're interrupting something." She said as she motioned for her siblings to follow her back in the house. 

"No, no, that's ok," James said quickly. 

"We came out to ask you if you knew how many people we should invite. "

"Oh..quite a bunch..let's see, my friend Joseph Plump Martin.."

"Molly Corbin, Deborah Sampson,"

"Henri and Moses are definitely coming,"

"Is the Marquis coming?"

"Yes, with his family. I want to also find my friend Gunther,"

"Alexander Hamilton..

"Wait, wait I'm writing this down," Kate said, grabbing a pencil.

"We'd also like the wedding at night..moonlit, underneath the stars."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, also my brothers want to build an arc for you and cover it with flowers."

"Oh, how beautiful. You're doing so much."

"We're happy to do it for you." Sybil then turned around to go back in. Her siblings followed her. "Remember, we do NOT invite anyone who's upper-class!"

"We..we don't?"

"NO, remember what she told us, how she ran off right in the middle of her own PARTY?! Can you IMAGINE what anyone from her family might say about that?"

"Well, we just don't invite her family."

"WE can't take a chance, you know these upper-crust people, they can't keep secrets, one member of the high-born class knows, they tell another and another soon the whole town knows, so NO upper-class people can know."

"Ok, ok, we don't tell anyone. Come on let's go, we got a lot of work to do!!'

"I'll say,we have to plan a whole wedding in just two weeks!"

  
  


Anne traveled on her horse, following the path she knew Sarah had traveled down days and days ago. Her Aunt Elizabeth had pleaded with her every day to go down this road in search of Sarah. Her head was filled with all kinds of thoughts of anger and disgust at her cousin for doing this to her family. "When I find you, Ms. Phillips," she thought. "I am going to give you SUCH a talking to!! If the rest of your family does not kill you first!!" 

Kate traveled on her horse, carrying the invitations in her bag. She was assigned to track down the people whose names were on the list and give them an invitation to the wedding. She knew she had to hurry, after all they only had a few weeks. She decided to stop over at a nearby tavern, maybe some of them were there or they could tell her where some of them were. She stopped the horse and dismounted quickly.

"Hey, Joesph, be careful, I just saw Sam coming in," Diane said, coming over to his table.

"Do I have time to duck him?" he asked, sighing as he finished off his ale quickly. But too late, his loudmouth friend came over to his table. Kate opened the door and popped her head in. 

"Excuse me," she asked.

"Oh hi, can we help you?" Diane asked, coming over to Kate.

"Well, uh..I was wondering..I was delivering some wedding invitations and I got a bit lost. Can you tell me where Joseph Plumb Martin is living?"

"Oh, that's me," the young man said, standing up.

Kate smiled and walked over to him, taking the invitation out of her pack. "Than here."

"Thanks," he said, taking it and opening the letter to read it.

"Now, if someone will direct me to Deborah Samson."

'Oh, I'm right here," a young, strong woman stood up. Kate gave her an invitation. "Oh, a wedding! July 4th, thanks!"

"You're welcome. Can I assure them you'll come to the ceremony?"

"To a wedding of my good friend? You bet I'll come!"

"Great, now do you know where Molly Corbin lives.."

"She's a friend of mine, I'll give her hers." Kate gave it to her.

Joesph Plumb Martin stood up quickly. "He's my friend, I'l gladly come to the wedding."

"I'll drink to that, who's getting married?" Came a voice from the back of the room as a short, stout middle-aged man called out, standing up.

"Our friends, James Hiller and Sarah Phillips. They're getting married this July 4th."

"Really?" The man said, coming over to them. "James and Sarah are very good friends of my family. You said they're getting married?"

"Yes."

"Well, well, well, how about that?"

Kate took out another invitation from her pack. "You said you know them both?" He nodded. "Then here, come to the wedding!"

He took the invitation. "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell Abby, she will definitely want to come, she thinks of Sarah almost like a daughter."

  
  


Sybil smiled as Kate walked through the door happily. "So, how did it go, did you get all of them delivered?"

"Yes, every one of them.I even gave some to a few that weren't on the list."

Sybil almost dropped the serving spoons. "What was that?"

"I delivered an invitation to a Mr. Adams, he said he was a good friend of James and Sarah.."

Sybil carefully walked over to her sister. "Again, please."

"I stopped over at a tavern to ask directions and a few people on the list were there, which saved time. As it is, there was a man there who called himself John Adams, he said him and his wife were friends of James and Sarah and he would like to come to the wedding..his wife Abby....I did something bad, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't do anything bad....you completely MESSED THIS UP!! I told you, one of the FIRST thing I told you..NO UPPER-CLASS PEOPLE!! And what do you do, you invite John Adams, JOHN ADAMS, one of the most PROMINENT upper-class people around, do you KNOW what is going to happen, he and his wife are gonna tell one person after another.."

"Maybe they won't..maybe they'll be understanding..maybe they'll think this is nice."

"Maybe her parents will as well, why not ask them. They ought to be here any minute!!"

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.."

"Oh never mind..just..let's not tell them. They're looking forward to this day, and after al they went through they deserve this.Hopefully the Adam's will be different people then most upper-class people."

"I think so, I mean, John Adams didn't look at all surprised when I told them about the wedding and he looked happy to come."

"But still..for your carelessness, Kate, you will have to pay for it. Get over to the table and start planning the wedding supper..and I expect corn bread on that table!"

Kate smiled at her sister and went over to the table.

  
  


Sarah and James came from the town hall where they had been getting people's points of view on the new laws passed. James looked over his notes and the notes Sarah had shown him. "What a story this is going to be!" he cried out happily. "We'll have to print this right away!"

"Let's go!" Sarah cried out happily. James took her hand and they walked back to the horse. 

"You know what?" James asked. "This is gonna be the first article we're publishing as an engaged couple..and in a few weeks, we'll be married co-owners publishing articles together."

Sarah smiled. "The first of many ones, together," she agreed. James took ehr in his arms and kissed her gentily. 

"I love you, Sarah Hiller" he whispered.

"I love you too, James Hiller," she replied, sharing another kiss.

  
  


Anne rode her horse up the common, tired and thirsty. This was further than she had ever gone, and she was ready to either try to go back or stop at an inn and collapse, enough was enough. She didn't know WHY she even bothered looking for that traitor of a cousin of hers. Ever since she had recieved that letter from Alec telling her about Sarah's conversion, she had been more than happy to write her off. She wanted to get back on the boat and leave quickly. Just then she caught sight of what looked like the town hall..but something about it was strange. She rode up to get a better look..and what she saw caused her to stop in her tracks. There was her own cousin, Sarah herself, locked in an improper, unladylike, and passionate embrace, with someone she didn't even recognise. Who WAS this person? She rode a little closer, they were so wrapped up in one another they didn't even notice she was there. This man was unlike anyone she had ever seen.His clothes were so poor and cheap, they looked like they were made of poor cloth, not rich fabric. He was skinny and that vest..what WAS that? He wasn't even wearing a powdered wig like most young men his age should be! He looked like a pauper..what was her own cousin ..a proper English lady from a high-born, respectable British family..doing with this PAUPER?! Locked in an unladylike behavior on top of it all. She wanted to run right over and pull this beast right of her relative..but she stopped herself when she saw her break away from him, only to see her laugh out loud and him twirl her with joy before setting her down and kissing her again. Anne lowered her head..obviously she was there of her own accord. How could she DO this, didn't she see the shame she was inflicting on her family?! Didn't she know proper young woman did NOT engage in this sort of behavior..in public..with a COMMINOR?! The little TRAITOR!! She thought. It's NOT enough that you turned your back on your family, on your country....but now you have the NERVE to do this!! I'm ashamed of you, you understand that, ASHAMED!!! I just want you OUT of this family...and so will your parents!

  
  


Lady Elizabeth Phillips paced outside the door of her ouse, praying that THIS time anyone in her family will have news of her daughter..any news at al!! Oh God, PLEASE some news, any news would do!! Just PLEASE let her baby be all right. Samuel was stil trying to enlist his Indian friends to help, Samantha was at every place she thought Sarah might be..oh God, PLEASE let her be safe. Just then she heared familar sounds coming up the path..the sound of HORSES!! Oh, PLEASE let it be.YES it was, it was Anne, coming riding up the pathway as fast as she could. Goodnes, she could seriously maime herself if she went any faster. She MUSTY have some news!! Elizabeth raced up to where she was, surprised to se her dismount, her eyes filed with tears and her face as red as a beet. For a moment Elizabeth thought something might have hapened to her daughter!! "Sarah?" was all she asked. But Anne just looked up, no expression on her face.

"You want to know where your precious Sarah is?" she asked in a tight voice. "You want to know where your little precious baby is right now? I'll be more than happy to tell you. You daughter is..at this very moment..at the New York town hall, joined at the lips with a COMMONOR!!"


	3. Darkness Of The Moon

Elizabeth felt for a few moments like the entire porch was spinning. She had to grasp a piller to avoid fainting dead away. She felt Mrs. Radcliffe race out the door and catch her arm quickly. "What on EARTH is going on around here?" she asked, more alarmed than Elizabeth had ever heared her.

"I'll tell you exactly what is going on here," Anne said, "My own cousin, YOUR GODCHILD, has turned TRAITOR to this entire family and our family name!!"

"What are you talking about?! Have you heared from Sarah?"

"Heared from her?! Ha, a lot more than that! She is, at this very moment, locked in an unladylike way with a mere commonor!"

"A Commonor? What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's making a specticle of herself, in a public place, with someone who is poor and has no socal status that I know of!"

"Define 'specticle'," Elizabeth said to her neice.

"I mean she was locked in a passionate embrace."

"Are you sure she wasn't just giving him a friendly little kiss?"

"With her arms wrapped to tightly around his neck, and her arms buried in his hair? Absolutely not!!" Anne said angrily. "It is NOT enough that she converts to the side of the enemy, the same enemy that took the life of my dear brother Tom, but she has the audacity, the GALL to make such a showing in public..that's ..that's.."

"Unethical, immoral, completely IMPROPER!" Mrs. Radcliffe answered for her.

"Wait, wait,..maybe we're just blowing this entire thing out of proportion," Elizabeth said. "I mean, are you sure it realy was Sarah? I mean..could you really see her..maybe it was someone else who could have looked like her.."

"It was her, Aunt Elizabeth, I was standing not more than two feet from her, they were so wrapped up in one another they didn't even know I was even there! I had a good view, it was her!"

"Exactly HOW passionate was this?" Mrs. Radcliffe asked.

"Oh, just enough..she was kissing him..'

"Kissing him?" Elizabeth asked.

"And stroking his hair.."

"Stroking his hair?!"

"And tracing his cheek.."

Elizabeth seemed frozen to the spot. "All right, I'll say it, tracing his cheek?!" Mrs. Radcliffe asked.

"My God," Elizabeth whispered to herself, sitting down on the porch swing. "This is just too much for an old woman to take.."

"Absolutely right it is," Anne said. "When I think of my dear brother, laying cold in the ground, struck down by these people, these same people, one of whom Sarah. His COUSIN, with one of them, that no-account, traitorous, no-good.."

"ANNE, SHUSH!!!" Elizabeth said, standing up. "This boy she was with..did you get a good look at him?"

"Actually, yes," Anne said. "Let me see, he was rather skinny..of course he probably doesn't eat that much, judging the fact that he might not have as much money to buy a lot of food.."

"Just what he looked like, please, canb you tell me that?!"

"He had blond hair with a ponytail, not even a wig, just screaming for lice. He was rather tall and dresed in, let's see..a brown vest, light yellow shirt, leather knickers.

Elizabeth suddenly began to smile at this description. "Thank God," she said to the surprise of the women around her.

  
  


Sybil and her family were going over the ingrediants at the table for the wedding feast. Her father then walked through the door. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Father," Sybil said, running to hug him."Where have you been?"

"Oh, just getting something special for the weding," he said, pulling something out of a bag. They all gathered around to look at it. 

"Wow, Father, wine!" Derek said. 

"A real good year, I might add," he said smiling. "Hey, it's not every day you host a wedding in your house. Come, Sybil, let's put this away." They left the room, followed by Derek.

"Oh, Kate, remind me to pick up some peanuts for the cream-of-peanut soup we'll have as an appetiser. "

"Ok, I'll add it to the list long with the turkey, stuffing, cornmeal, and peas. What a banquet we'll all have!"

"Did you hear anything from the Adams's?"

"Nope, I think Sybil's all panicked over nothing, so they'll come, not like anyone else will know.."

Just then the door opened and a well-dressed man came through the dor carrying a basket of flowers. "Excuse me, pardon me..the Ludington house is it?"

"Well.."

"I'm from the postal service. I have an order of flowers here."

"Oh, then yes, it is," Kate said, quickly taking them.

"Ah good, good. All right, bring them in, boys!" One by one more and more deliverymen came into the house, carrying baskets and bouquets of flowers. Roses, lillies, daffodils, and almost everything else, all fastened with ivory ribbons trailing down. Soon every available space in the kitchen had at least one bouquet upon it. They children all stood, speechless.

"Wh..where did all these come from?" Mary asked.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe there's a note." The man said, before taking some money from Mary and leaving. "Someone must like one of you girls a lot."

"This isn't for us, it's for the wedding!!" Mary called out after him. 

Derek entered just then with Sybil and her father. "Looks like a garden in here!" he said.

"Wha..where did all of these flowers come from?!" Sybil asked.

"We've got to get them out of this kitchen!" Her father said angrily. 

Kate looked around each bouquet until she finally found a note. "Where did all of them come from?" Sybil asked again. "Who sent them?"

Kate looked at the note. "The president," she said.

"THE PRESIDENT?!" Sybil asked, taking the note. "That's Mr. Washington's signature al right!!"

"Little louder, they didn't quite hear you in DELAWARE!" Mary said. 

"I warned you," Sybil said angrily to Kate. "I told you.now the President knows about the wedding!!"

"Hey, you know, I bet that these would look great in the arc Steven and I are building. Can we have some of them, Sybil?"

"Heaven's alive, take as many as you want. Kate, help me move these flowers and get them outside."

"Outside?"

"Unless you want the wedding in the kitchen?"

"Hello, anyone home?" Moses csried out, knocking at the door and entering. "Well..uh..I can see you're getting prepared. Two things I don't understand, though. Why do they want this wedding so soon and what are these flowers all doing in this kitchen?"

"Because it's the birthday of our country, and getting in the way. Come on, we have to move them. I don't think we can exactly fit a wedding in the kitchen. Can you please help me get them into the backyard?"

"Sure," he said, taking a basket.

"Oh, by the way," Henry Ludington asked. "What would you do if there was a good chance the President of the United Sates were to show up here?"

"I'd get some more chairs!"

  
  


Anne and Mrs. Radcliffe stared at the relieved face of Elizabeth, who was sitting in the bench, fanning herself, with a questionable look of relief in her eyes. "Tell...tell me I'm dreaming," Anne said to herself. "Please, Mrs. Radcliffe, tell me I'm dreaming. Tel me this is all a dream. Tell me my own cousin is not making a disgrace of herself with a commonor, a commonor whose people were responsible for the death of my own brother, HER COUSIN..and tell me her mother did not just APPROVE of this!!"

"Elizabeth..what did you mean by what you said just now? What did you mean 'Thank God?'"

"I have my own reasons," Elizabeth said.

  
  


The French National Anthem floated through the shop and the door burst open as Henri burst in happily. "Mon a mi!" he called out as James came into the room.

"Henri!" He cried as Henri caught him in a bear hug. Sarah raced down the stairs and Henri repeated the same performance with her, kissing her on both cheeks. 

"Henri, it's wonderful to see you again!" Sarah said, stepping back to look at him. Henri..you've GROWN!"

Henri looked down at his tall legs. "Yeah, a little," he smiled sheepishly. "But..what news! Mon a mi, I can fortell the future. My friends are going to be married!"

The door opened just then and the Marquet and his family entered the shop. "Where are the 'appy couple? Let's see them!" James and Sarah smiled. "Look at them, so perfect. Oh, my wife and my two daughters." They all shook hands and exchanged 'How do you do's. 

"My usband had told me a great deal about you," the Marquis's wife said happily. "Warmest congradulations to both of you. Henri is so 'appy you asked 'im to be the best man, it's all 'e's been talking about."

"Please, please, sit down," James said, leading them toward the living quarters of the shop. The Marquis and his family settled down on the sofa, while Sarah and James settled down on the chairs. "So, how's France been?"

"A Bustle of excitement, the talk of the revolution has really been 'eating up, I think it might just happen."

"I am taking notes on everything, I save them for you," Henri said, giving them over to James.

"This is great, Henri," James said, looking through the notes. "These will make great columns for the paper. Look, Sarah, these will make great stories!"

"So impressive, Henri," Sarah said happily. "You have the making of a fine journalist."

"'E 'as the makings of a fine son as well," the Marquis said.

  
  


"Come on, everyone, there's no way we can give them the wedding of the year if we all don't pull together," Sybil said quickly. "We HAVE to thank Moses for helping us arrange those flowers, they really look gorgeous outside. Mary, how are you coming along with the decorations?"

"Great, Sybil. Look at this," she picked up a folded peice of paper from the table and unfolded it to reveal paper doves. "I was working all morning on them. Won't they look cute hung all around the backyard?"

"Oh, yeah, they look great. Now, I finally got the fabric for the wedding dress. Sarah's gonna come over tomorrow and I'm gonna need the help of all your girls to work on it."

"Oh, Sybil, I almost forgot to ask," Kate said, grabbing a bunch of flowers in each hand. "Which flowers should we use to make the crown for the veil, the white ones, or the red ones?"

"Well, if we use the red ones, nobody will be able to see it," Sybil laughed. "I think we should go for the whites." 

Moses and Mr. Ludington came into the room just then, carrying some more chairs. "Oh, more chairs, great! Thanks, Moses."

"You're welcome, the neighbors are so generous letting us borrow these for the ceremony. So, just out of curiosity, how many more people will you be expecting," Moses asked.

"Actually, we really don't know, no thanks to Kate.."

"How was I supposed to know the President was coming to this?"

"I told you NOT to invite upper-class people.."

"I didn't know he knew the president.."

"You shouldn't have taken that chance.."

"He didn't even look upper-class..."

"All right, all right," Moses said. "It was an honest mistake."

"Just a mistake, didn't even look rich, how was I to know? We're just farmers, I didn't even know who he was.." Kate said to herself.

Derek came through the door just then carrying a small box and a letter. "Uh, Sybil, you better look at this," He said. Sybil came and took the box. 

"What is it, what is it?" asked her brothers and sisters. 

"It's..it's from Mrs. Adams," she said, showing them the contents. It had ribbons, lace, and tiny ribbons. There was a small note on the top. 

  
  


My dear Sarah,

Congradulations, we will be right there for your wedding. I thought you might be able to use this in making your wedding dress. After all, you should look special on the most important and romantic day of your life. Much love,

Abigail Adams

  
  


Sybil opened the other letter and quickly closed it. This other one..it's from Thomas Jefferson and his wife..now they're gonna come.

  
  


Samuel sat next to his wife, squeesing her hand gentily as they sat together on the sofa. "The important thing is that we know now where she is," he said.

"But, I just don't understand, why didn't she come to me? She could have talked about this with us, we could have talked about it like we always did." 

"Maybe they think we wouldn't understand." he sighed. "Maybe we should have told her, Elizabeth."

She looked down at her clasped hands. "Maybe we should have," she agreed. "Oh, this is all my fault, I....I just wanted her to have the best...just to be happy."

"But..perhaps she IS happy, having adventures, traveling to new places.."

Elizabeth smiled at this. "Samuel.she IS your daughter in every sense of the word But, you're right. We have to find out where she's staying...and finally tell her the thruth, God knows we've kept it from her long enough."

Samantha dismounted from her horse, out of breath. God knows how long she had ben traveling around, searching for her wayward cousin. She had al but given up looking for this prodigal daughter anyway., As far as she was concerned, she was welcome to stay whereever she was. She went into a nearby tavern. Usually someone of her family and positions wouldn't even DREAM of coming to a place like this, but she was thirsty. Just a glass of water, that was all, just a glass, than she would start back no matter WHAT Aunt Elizabeth said. Opening the door, she walked inside. Sure enough, this place was filled with nothing but uncivilized people, all hanging around, drinking up a storm and talking gossip, so imature. She took a seat near the door as a waitress came over. "Helo, I'm Diane, I'l be your waitress, what can I get you?"

"Just some water.please," Diane nodded as walked off as a couple of young men came over and sat down next to her table.

"So, what are you gonna wear to the wedding?"

"I don't know..when is it?"

"July 4th, just a couple of weeks."

"That soon? Man, that's way to short a time."

"Have you SEEN James's fiancé?"

"Yeah..I don't blame him."

Samantha couldn't help biut listen as Diane came back with the water. "Talking about the wedding again, huh? I tell you, thus is DEFINITELY the weding of the year, it's al everyone here has been talking about."

"Goodness, everyone here? Who on Earth is getting married?"

"Our friend, James Hiller, do you know him?'

"Not personnally, but I believe he's a friend of my cousin,"

"Yes, he's getting married..to a Sarah Phillips I believe." There was a small crash as the glass slipped out of Samantha's frozen hand. She stared with complete shock on her face. "Are you alright?"

  
  


A messenger apeared at the Ludington's door. Sybil came downstairs from where she , Sarah, and her sisters were sewing the wedding dress. Derek followed quickly. "Who now?' he asked.

She sighed. "William Dawes is coming also, and he's bringing Paul Revere and Phyllis Weatly."

"Well, what I relief, for a moment there I was worried Paul Revere couldn't make it."

  
  


Samantha stared straight ahead, not wiling to believe a word of what she had just been told. It couldn't be true..it couldn't be. "I..I'm sorry.." she whispered, "Did you say her name was.."

"Yeah.yeah, Sarah. Sarah Phillips. Yeah, that's her name. He only brought her in here once or twice, but I gotta say you'd never know she came from a upper-class household..well, except for the accent. She's so nice, so down to earth..you know I think it was Carla's niece who came in here once she wanted to learn to read, but she was having trouble..and Sarah gave her some nice advice and helped her. She didn't HAVE to do that, she just did it. James made himself a good choice." She left to get her another glass. Samantha stared almost into space, not being able to BELIEVE what she had just heared. Sarah...engaged? To..a poor man? Sarah? Sarah PHILLIPS?! Of the respected Philips of London, England? Daughter of Major Phillips?! Can't be..this can't happen!!! This isn't normal..this isn't RIGHT!! She finished her drink and paid for it, stumbling out of the room in a daze.

  
  


Two days later...

  
  


"Hello, anyone home?" A voice said as a fashionable young woman knocked at the door. Sybil came over to answer it and stood stunned beyond belief. She was looking into the face of Abigail Adams! 

"M..M..Mrs. Adams, Mrs. Abigail Adams! she studdered, quickly standing aside. "Oh, my all means, come in, please come in!"

"Hello, dear, you're Sybil Ludington, right?"

"Oh, yes, nice to meet you, Mrs. Adams, we've heared such a great deal about you."

"I have as well. Would Sarah be here?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Adams, she's upstairs with us, we're helping make her wedding dress."

"Oh, how splended, that means I'm right on time. I've brought over a few things that I think would look pretty on her dress." She held up some tiny beads and colored ribbons. "I thought it would look so pretty. I even brought some tulle to help in making the veil."

"Oh, thank you," Sybil said. "We were starting to run low. We got the package you sent."

"Wonderful. May I see Sarah?"

"Yes, you may, please follow me." She lead Mrs. Adams to the bedroom and knocked on the door. She waited for the 'Come in' and opened it. Sarah was sitting on one of the two chairs, Mary and Kate were on the floor cross-legged, between the three of them was a huge half-finished dress. They were putting on some ribbons and lace upon the skirt when they all looked up. Sarah's face broke into a happy smile as she recognized her old friend. 

"Mrs. Adams!" she called, standing up to give her a hug. 

"Congradulations, Dear," she said happily. "I've come to see if I may gave you a hand with your dress."

"Oh, of course!" She said, giving her the chair she was siting on. Sybil let Sarah sit on the other chair and she took the bed. They continued knitting the dress. Mrs. Adams showed her the box of pearls and colored ribbons she had bought with her. "Oh, Mrs. Adams, they're all so lovely ..I think this shall be the most beautiful dress I have ever made!"

"Well, Dear, your wedding should be the most beautiful and most special time in your life, and you should have a very special dress to wear in it. I also bought some tulle to use in your wedding veil." She took it out of the box and held it up."

"Oh, thank you, it's so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams, we were wondering how we were going to be able to afford it.."

"Why, you should have told me," Sarah said. "I would have helped...."

"But, it's your wedding, Sarah.You shouldn't have to pay for anything. Weddng's are a gift..OUR gift."

Sarah blushed, these people were nicer to her than her own family. "But I'm helping with the making of the dress and the cooking.."

"But you're not paying for any of it," Sybil smiled. "Don't worry, we have everything all taken care of."

"Yes," Mrs. Adams said. "And John and I will be only too happy to help. After all, we like to think of you, James, and Henri as our own children as well." She smiled and brushed Sarah's hair out of her eyes. "I do have a special fondness for you, Sarah. You are like another daughter to me."

"Sybil come down and see!!" Matthew's voice came from upstairs.

"What?" she asked, as they all came down. James and Henri were there, admiring the creation. There, between him and Derek was a huge wooden arc. It stretched between them nicely and looked like something out of a fairy tale. "It's lovely. Wow, you guys pulled this off in no time."

"Hey, you're talking to the #1 wooden artist in New York," Matthew said.

"The Legend Continues," James said, bowing to them. "Once the flowers are al over it it'll look great!"

"I can 'elp with that!" Henri said happily. James went over to Sarah and put his arm around her, kising her tenderly.

"James, I can't wait to show you my dress. Mrs. Adams gave me such beautilful things to wear on it."

"I can't wait to see you in it," he said honestly, looking lovelingly at her.

  
  


James tenderly led Sarah down the grassy field. "What is this you want to show me?" she asked him happily.

"A surprise, just wait..almost there," he finally stopped as Sarah gasped at what lay before her. An elaborate spread was before her eyes, a romantic picnic. She stared , open mouthed. James smiled. He had been preparing this picnic as a surprise, had thrown himself into these preparations with all his heart and soul to show Sarah how deeply he loved her. After all, it was officially one week until they were to be married and he wanted to do something special for her. Fortunately, with the help of Mr. Adams, who had dropped in the print shop to see him and wish him congradulations, he had been able to afford many of her favorite foods. A big basket was overflowing with them, squabs wrapped in bacon, plumb, apple, and pumpkin pastries, a huge apple pie, white bread tied into little knots, buttered, and baked, fruit cocktail, and some actual mint tea. For dessert there was fresh strawberries in chocolate and homemade chocolate cake he had spent a great deal of the day making. He had to get up early in order to get the paper printed and have the time to do all this, but from the look on her face, he knew it was worth it. A wooden dinner tray was set up to be a table, and two white candles were lit on either side. A bouquet of fresh flowers sat between the candles. Sitting next to the table was the final touch, James's gifts to Sarah. He had wrapped them in brown paper, but there was a small red bow on top. Sarah's eyes filled with tears of surprise.

"James," she whispered, looking up at him. "You did all this for me?"

He nodded. "Kind of in honor of the fact that we're getting married in only a week. Sit down, open your gifts."

"Which one?"

"Um..that one," he said, pointing to the bigger one. Sarah took the large, rectangular-shaped one and carefully peeled back the paper. She gasped. He had taken the first article she had ever had published in the paper- one about Billy Dawes's ride through the streets to match his own about Paul Revere- and had it framed. She smiled and picked up the other one. Unwrapping it, she gasped, it was a beautiful brand-new journal! "For all your future articles," James said. Sarah smiled and reached across the blanket for James and pulled him near. 

"Thank you, James. You're so sweet and good to me.."

"All because of you, Sarah," he looked at her seriously. "I'll never stop loving you, Sarah. Never."

"Neither will I," Sarah said happily. They shared a tender, sweet kiss.

  
  


Samantha stared at the scene before her, unable to believe what she was looking at. It was by complete coincidence that she had stumbled upon this scene before her. She had been so filled with shock at the news Diane had told her that she had gotten herself lost and was now struggling to find the way back to the main road to Aunt Elizabeth's home. She toyed with the rains before her, knowing she should leave but unable to make herself. There, right before her, was her own cousin, locked in an embrace with a skinny, blond boy..no doubt James himself. Oh God, she was kneeling down in a grassy field, between them was an entire picnic! They were together, kneeling on the ground.in a PUBLIC PLACE!! As she watched, she saw Sarah stumble a bit over some rocks, and Samantha instinctively leaned forward, wanting to catch her, but it was James who got the job, steading her with a compassionate smile on his face. He was looking at her with complete adoration, and Samantha's face softened. He really did look like he loved her, but..this just can't happen!! NO, NO!! My God, what would society say?! That a well-respected soldier's daughter, an upper-class citizen, the child of one of the most promient well-to-do families in London could pledge her entire life to a commonor?! Someone with not only any money, but no socal standing, no parents, no ANYTHING?! No WAY, this did NOT make any sense, this was just not acceptable! Again, she studied herself on the horse, willing herself to leave, not to even lay eyes upon them, upon these mismatched people right in front of her, who were now busy eating the food in front of them. NOW they were starting to feed one another the food!!

Sarah and James.

The happy new couple.

Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw almost hitting the ground. James had pulled Sarah close to him and was kissing her deeply, right in public! But rather than be disgusted or slapping him for making such a scene in public like the OLD Sarah would, she just threw her arms around him and kissed him right back. Oh, this was just too much! Samantha dismounted right off the horse, marching right over to those two. She'd tell them BOTH what she thought of them, she didn't care HOW big of a scene she made in public. But she stopped halfway there, horrified. James had tenderly moved down her back.. As the kiss continued, becoming embarressing in its length and intensity, Samantha just stood there, knowing they couldn't see her or anything right now. She figeted. But Sarah was STILL clasped tightly in James's embrace. The embrace continued and James tenderly moved his hands to her hair, and slowly pulled off her hair ribbon, letting her hair spill down, stroking her loose hair in his hands. Samantha's mouth dropped open in shock, but Sarah simply smiled approvingly and kissed her fiancé all over again. Samantha turned and wheeled back to her horse, mounting it again. She couldn't go over there now, everyone would see her making a scene, and the scene THOSE two were making was bad enough! She was unable to watch any longer. She was gonna GET IT from her family once they all found out! Sarah was gonna be disowned, or shot, or worse! "That's HER problem!" Samantha thought angrily. "She made this bed..now it's time for her to lay in it!!"

  
  


Four hours later...

  
  


Anne stared at the porch swing angrily, not being able to BELIEVE the past few days. It just couldn't be happening, just couldn't be. "This is not happening," she thought to herself. "This just isn't happening!!" Her cousin WASN'T making a huge specticle of herself, she WASN'T involved with a pauper, she WASN'T disgracing the entire family, it can't be happening!! Mrs. Radcliffe came out of the house to join her on the porch swing. Her head was shaking, she was thinking the exact same thing Anne was. "Please, Mrs. Radcliffe, I'm begging you, tell me I'm dreaming, please just tel me I'm dreaming this!" She heared a noise just then that caused both women to stand up. Samantha came running up the walkway on her horse. Anne quickly ran over to meet her cousin. "Samantha, where on EARTH have you been?!"

"Well," she said, dismounting in a fot of rage, "You will NOT believe what I just heared.."

"You mean about Sarah? Yes, I know."

"You know?"

"About her and that pauper.."

"James?"

"Oh, is that his name? Yes, that American..who is definitely no better than those horrid people..HIS people..who were responsible for the death of my sweet brother Tom..his own cousin, fooling around with the very people who took his LIFE..."

"Well..there's a bit more than that.."

"MORE?!"

"Yes..you see...I've heared..from his own friends..not only are they..well...fooling around..she's engaged to him."

There was a large, stony silence. Mrs. Radclife grasped the edge of the piller, not being able to believe what had just come from Samantha. Finally Anne summed up all their feelings in one single word. 'WHAT?!?!"

"You heared me. Sarah is engaged..to James Hiller..and they are to be married on July 4th."

"The 4th..a WEEK?!"

"In a week."

"Anne, wake up," Mrs. Racliffe said angrily.

"That..that..that little TRAITOR!! That backstabbing, disloyal, mockery of the Philips's NAME!!" Anne slammed her fist into the wall.

"Try to control yourself, Cousin Anne," Samantha said calmly.

"Control myself..CONTROL MYSELF..my cousin is stabbing her own parents in the back and you talk about CONTROLLING MYSELF?!" She quickly ran to her horse and leaped on its back.. "She's going to learn her place in society, in spite of herself." She turned the horse around, in the direction Samantha had come from. "Tom died in a meaningless war, she she can't even be true to his memory..she can't even behave herself, she can't even remember what CLASS AND CUSTOM DICTATES?! As God is my witness, she will. As God is my witness, this girl is coming back where she belongs!! This marriage is a sham from the get-go and she's going to see that if I have to make her!" She raced off on her horse.

Mrs. Radcliffe turned around and stamped up the stairs. "ELIZABETH!!" She called. Elizabeth raced outside to join them. 

"My God, what is it?!"

"Sit down, Elizabeth..we have some news...concerning your little princess."

"Sarah? What other news have you gotten?"

"Well.."

"What about Sarah?" Her father said, quickly joining his wife.

"Ah, Samuel, good, you're here as well, so I won't have to repeat this twice. Well..it turns out our little angel isn't as much of an angel as we thought.."

"What are you talking about?"

Samantha stepped forward, "Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Samuel? I can answer that. You see, I was traveling around, looking for Sarah..and I discovered..well...did you know this man, James?"

"Yes, we know him, we met him," Elizabeth said.

"He's a fine young man, really strong and hard-working," Samuel said.

"Well..I'm glad you think so," Mrs. Radcliffe said. "Would you care to think of him as maybe a son?"

"Well..I'm sure we could..he's a good man."

"Good..because Sarah is now engaged to him!"

Elizabeth's face went a bit pale, Samuel just stood open-mouthed.

"I..I'm sorry.." 

"It's true," Samantha said. "I heared it with my own ears." Elizabeth slowly stood up from the seat. Her hands were clasped together..and she looked like she couldn';t breathe. Samuel went over to her. Finally after a few minutes, she was able to get out some words.

"Sarah..why on EARTH didn't you tell me?! Why?"

"Maybe they think we wouldn't understand.."

"I WOULD UNDERSTAND!!!"


	4. Shadows Of The Past

Elizabeth glanced around her just then. "Anne..where's Anne?"

"She left here in a fury of rage, I think to find Sarah and drag her kicking and screaming home."

"No, Anne, don't!!" Elizabeth cried out, glancing in the direction of the horse, "Don't!!" Samuel grabbed her hand and they both raced to the house. 

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Radcliffe asked them. "Where ARE you going?!"

"We're going to pick out appropriate outfits for next week," Samuel said. "After all, I can't watch my only child get married in animal skins, now can I?"

"I need a new dress!" Elizabeth cried. "We have to find out somehow where the marriage is.."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mrs. Radcliffe said, "You can't be APPROVING of this?!"

"What other choice do we have?" Elizabeth asked her.

"He's a pauper, he's of LOWER CLASS decent.."

"He loves our daughter, and she loves him."

"He has no socal background.."

"He has talent and motivation, and he has taken great care of our daughter all these years."

"What will society say about this?"

Samuel turned around just then, his eyes blazing with fury. "Emily," he addressed her, "Do us all a favor..GO AWAY, will you?"

"But if you'll just see..."

"No, YOU see," Elizabeth broke in, "For your information, Emily Radcliffe, there are many things about my daughter you do not even know..there are many things about ME that you do not know either!!"

"I only know society can NOT allow a proper, upper-class person to marry a pauper.."

"I WAS A PAUPER!!"

  
  


"All together now..." Henri said, trying to conduct the men with fifes and young women gathered around him to provide the music for the ceremony. " And this time, play something romantic..Un, deux, trois, quatre..."

The fifes began to play. One nof the woman stepped forward, "There are many ways, to say.."

"NO, No, sacre blu..ANYTHING but that!!"

The people looked at one another and started again, playing a tender love song. The they played, 'Abide With Me'. Henri nodded approval. "Tre bien, that's good!! We use those.."

"Henri, you're doing far to much," Sarah said, laughing as she came forward.

"Sarah," Henri said, running over to her. "You are back. 'Ow was your interview with General Washington go?"

"Wonderful. Actually, James interviewed the general and I interviewed his wife, Martha. We're going to combine our stories for the front page."

"Actually, mine wil be going first," James said in his very old, cocky way, coming toward them proudly.

"No, MINE will," Sarah said, instinctively leaning forward. Henri gave the musicians a look that said plainly, 'Not again!' He thought they were both all finished woth this competeing and bickering over which story was the best.

"Please, Sarah, let's not forget WHO'S paper this really is."

"But the readers are NOT loudmouths, unlike some people I know."

"Cute, but mine is superior!"

"Oh, can you spell 'superior'?" Suddenly, James grabbed Sarah's face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss right on her lips. They broke away, then both began to burst into peals of laughter, joined shortly after by Henri. 

"You know I'm just kidding," James said, laughing. "Of COURSE your story is going right next to mine. I'd have no one else's there."

"Actually, that broughtt back quite a lot of memories," she said, laughing again.

"It did, didn't it?" James agreed as his eyes began to wander. "Remember that time we were delivering the mail for Dr. Franklin, and we bickered over who was twice the rider?"

"And at the end I said I wanted to kiss you and you said you suffered enough at the hands of the British."

James tenderly drew Sarah close to him. "But I'll take some suffering now. Give me some more suffering."

Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "How much do you want to suffer?"

"Torture me until I almost die," he whispered as he kissed her deeply and tenderly.He reached down upon the ground and lifted up a small bouquet of flowers. "For my bride-to-be."

"For that I'll kill you," she laughed, kissing him with all the love she had in her heart.

  
  


Samuel came into the room, to be greeted by the sight of Elizabeth staring out at the window. He came over to his wife very slowly and put his arm around her. "Are you all right, Dear?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready for this yet, Samuel. Oh, I know she's of age now and it's time she settled down and married..but I'm just not ready for her to become a wife yet. I mean, these years went by far too quick. It was only yesterday she was a tiny baby who could barely walk..now look at her all grown up, getting married..in only a few days!" She felt the tears come to her eyes. "Oh, Samuel, where DOES the time go?!"

Samuel drew her near in a tender hug. "If I remember correctly, your mother was saying the exact same thing when I married you."

"My mother was very understanding of this..why didn 't she think I would be. If I were to oppose of this marriage, I myself would be a hippocrite."

Samuel sighed. "We honestly have to tell her the truth. We should keep it from her no longer."

"Yes..now if only we can find her and talk to her..preferably before her ceremony."

Mrs. Radcliffe burst through the door angrily. "Elizabeth..what WAS that exactly that you just said?"

She whirled around to face her. "You heared me, Emily."

"A pauper..YOU, Elizabeth?"

After a pause, she stepped forward. "Yes..it's true."

  
  


Sybil and her family were preparing happily for the ceremony that was to take place in only a few days. Jessica grabbed several peanuts and took them over to the basket to shell. Henri walked past her while he was trying to come up with his toast after the ceremony and he grabbed one, popping it into his mouth.

"Hey, those are for James and Sarah!"

"I only took one peanut, I was hungry!"

"Well, couldn't you wait a few days and eat something else instead, I need those peanuts!"

Henri took the peanut out of his mouth. "All right, I'll put it back." He began to drop it back in the basket.

"Oh, Henri, that's disgusting!" Henri laughed and ate the peanut. Sarah came down the stairs just then. 

"You're all working so hard, here, let me help."

"No, Sarah, you've done enough. You're the bride!"

"But let me, I can help you shell or stir.."

"No, no, no. Weddings are a gift, this is our gift from us to both you and James. All you have to do it sit down and let us know if this meets with your approval."

Sarah smiled and sat down as Jessica put some gravy down in front of her. "Let us know what you think of this gravy, Sarah, it's been sitting all night." Sarah took a small spoon and tasted the gravy.

"It's very good."

"Great, we can use it to pour over the turkey and green beans."

"The yeast for the corn bread is ready."

"Good, put it by the window."

"Did you get the ingredients for the cake?"

"They're right in the cupboard, Sybil."

James came in then with Moses and Mrs. Adams. "Hello, all." Henri and Sarah raced over to him. Henri gave him a bear hug, Sarah reached over and kissed him. 

"Hello, Sarah," Mrs. Adams said happily.

"Hi, Sarah. So, Henri, are you ready to go for wedding clothes?"

"But Moses.."

"Henri, let's go," Moses said.

"Come on, Henri, you have to have some new clothes if you want to be my best man."

"Don't see why I need a new outfit I will never wear again." he mumbled.

"Come on, James, let's see if we can get you a crevat that fits."

"Oh, but wait, wait," James said, withdrawing a box from his pocket. "I finally was able to save the shillings from the paper and was able to buy Sarah her wedding ring. I just want to make sure it fits." He opened the box and took out a simple pewter ring. It may have been small, but to Sarah it was beautiful. It reminded her of the locket that was still around her neck, so simple, yet so meaningful. Gentily he lifted her left and and slid it onto the left hand.

"James," she whispered happily

"Fits you perfectly," he smiled. "Like it was made just for you."

"I love you," she said simply, tears forming in her eyes. "James Hiller, I love you." James took her in his arms.

"I love you, too." He kissed her deeply. She took off the ring and gave it back to him."Well, Henri, now the ring is in your hands until the ceremony. DON'T loose it!!"

"I promise, I will NOT let it out of my sight!" he took the ring . Just as James was turning to go, the door then burst open and an obviously wealthy, well-dressed woman with brown hair that was mussed up from traveling in the wind stood before them, angry beyond belief..

"SARAH!" She yelled, pointing to her cousin.

  
  


Sarah heaved a small sigh as she slowly stood up. She knew she was gonna have to family eventually, but she was hoping it would be a little later.

Like after the ceremony.

She looked at the eyes of her furious cousin. "Hello, Anne," she said, trying to sound normal. "Uh..have you met my friends.."

"Don't change the subject.."

"Oh, you're her cousin," Sybil said, trying to be polite..but Anne shoved her out of her way and almost knocked her into the wall. "Won't you come in?" she asked.

Anne stormed over to Sarah and looked into her green eyes. "Tel me the rumers I am hearing about you aren't true.." she began. "And I promise not to kill you."

Sarah just stared into Anne's eyes, then moved over to James, holding his hand. "Yes..it's true. May I introduce my fiancé, James Hiller. James, dearest, this is my cousin, Anne Phillips."

James stepped forward and held out his hand. "Nice to met you." Anne angrily slepped it away and pulled Sarah away from James.

"What is the MATTER with you?!" she demanded. "Are you INSANE?! You..daughter of one of the most respected majors of London, about to marry THIS person?! He..he's a commonor!!"

Sarah stared with no expression on her face. "That doesn't come as a great SHOCK, Anne. Yes, I'm going to marry a commonor, a commonor I'm in LOVE with!"

"LOVE?! Cousin, you can't be serious!"

"I most certainly am! Did you come for an invitation to the wedding?"

Anne stared, almost as if she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. "What about Tom?' she asked with all the control she could muster. James stiffened, but Sarah gentily squeesed his hand and gave him a loving look. "SARAH!! Have you forgotten my dearest brother, YOUR OWN COUSIN, who gave his life..his LIFE, Sarah, at the hands of these people!" she pointed to James. 

"These people?!" Sarah asked angrily. "James had nothing to do with Tom's death, he wasn't there, he didn't pull the trigger."

"His people did! These Americans, who were responsible for our king going mad, who was responsible fr the death of my own brother..Tom, may he rest in peace...I only hope he can't see you right now and the disgrace you're making of your family.."

"By marrying someone I love?!"

"By marrying someone outside of your breed, someone who is not worthy of us.."

"He's worthy of ME!!"Sarah said.

"How are you living?!"

"I have my own newspaper," James broke in. "It's doing very well." Anne just stared and burst out laughing, making both James and Sarah frown in anger. "What's so funny?"

"A NEWSPAPER?! And, Sarah..you're going to marry..oh you're joking, of course! All right now, the joke is now over. Stop this nonsense and come home."

"It's NOT a joke, Anne."

"A newspaper..Tom dies....your mother brought you up..to marry..a paper boy..nothing more than a PAPER BOY!"

"Hey.." Moses said, coming forward.

"You little, foolish..this is ust about the stupidest..you ave pulled SOME stunts in your life..but this TAKES the cake, I can not BELIEVE what I just heared!! You instantly forgot your dear cousin.."

"I haven't forgoten him..but James had nothing to do with.."

"But you turned away from your own family..from where you grew up.."

'I had to stand for freedom.."

"Freedom..try TRAITOR!! You backstabbing, horrid, disobediant, wench!!"

James stood directly in front of her at those words, angrier than he had ever been. "YOU DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!" he yelled.

"I'll talk nto anyone any way I want to!" Anne said. "Who are you to order me around anyway? You have NO RIGHT to tell me that, just as you have no right to put your two cents in this conversation.."

"Anything that has to do with Sarah has to do wit me, too! We ARE getting married!"

'Not if I have anything to say about this! Get out of my face!"

"How about you get out of mine!"

"How about yu get out of this building?"

"EXCUSE ME!!" Henry Ludington said.

"I have just as much right to be in this building as anyone else here!"

"Not according to me, you don't. As far as I'm concerned, you do not even exist in front of me. You can just remove yourself right now."

"Don't listen to him, james," Sarah said, beginning to run to him, but Anne pulled her away. 

"Don't you DARE touch him."

Sarah shrugged off her arm. "LET GO OF ME!!"

"Look what he's done to you, did you just hear yourself, SO unladylike!" Anne turned to James, "You see what you've just did?! You have brainwashed my cousin!!"

"I'VE brainwashed her?! I didn't do that!! She's made her own choices, she's made her own decisions, we're getting married, and she accepted me, I didn't force her."

"Yes, Anne, we're getting married in three days!"

"Not if your family has anyhting to say about this!!"

"What makes you think her family's going to know?" Sybil broke in.

Anne whirled around. "Stay out of this!"

"Why should I, they are my friends, this is my house!!"

"This may be your house, but this is my cousin, and like it or not, she is carrying the Phillips's name, a name she is DISGRACING with this behavior.."

"How am I disgracing it?!"

"You are from a prominent, upper-class family, wealthy people DO NOT marry poor ones!"

"I dispise that name, and the wealth that goes with it!"

"And instead you would choose to join your life to THIS?!"

"This?! I"M STILL IN THE ROOM!!" James said.

"Maybe you should leave then! Get out you paper boy!! I do NOT want you near my cousin or in MY FACE!! Get back to the dirt where you were raised!"

James stared for a moment as if her harsh words had slapped his face. He turned around and without another word stormed out. Sarah tried to follow him." James, James..James, please, she didn't mean any of that!!" But Anne grabbed her arm again. By the time Sarah shook her off again, he had gone. Angrily Sarah whirled around to face Anne. " I can't believe you just did that!!" she yelled. "How could you hurt him like that?!"

" How could you want to join your life to that?"

"THAT is a man, and I LOVE HIM!!"

"After his behavior just now you are good and rid of him, storming out in such a rude and uncouth manner.."

"Can you blame him?!" Mrs. Adams said angrily. "You hurt him deeply, that paper is his LIFE!"

Anne turned back to Sarah. "Now Sarah, listen to me, you'll forget about him.."

"No, I can't forget him, we're engaged.."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES, I AM!!!"

"You can NOT be, you are not permitted to be!"

"YOU, ANNE PHILIPS, ARE NOT MY MOTHER!!"

"But these are the rules of society, no one of your prestege and wealth would EVER marry someone like him His kind are all the same, no money for themselves, they had to resort to selfish behavior, such as stealing, and these colonies braking away from the very country that bore them, brainwashing people like you, so stupid, so foolish, so selfish..."

That was more than Sarah could bear. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!! HOW DARE YOU CALL JAMES SPOILED AND SELFISH?! HOW DARE YOU JUDGE HIM WHEN YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW HIM!! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS AN ORPHAN, AND WHEN I LOST FATHER'S LOCKET, HE TOOK HIS MOTHER'S RING, HIS MOST PRECIOUS TREASURE AND HE MADE ME THIS LOCKET TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! HOW SELFISH IS THAT? TELL ME!!"

"Are you finished?" Anne said. "Now that that outburst is out of your system, you'll listen to me! Listen to me, a woman of your prestege and your background canot and should not marry a pauper, wether you love him or not."

"NO!!"

"Listen, in a family of our backgroud, love is not an issue. You may have strong feelings for this boy, but you can not have each other. You carry the Phillips name, this name is one we've carried throughout all of England, and it;s a name YOU must carry. For that reason, you and that boy cannot marry, society wil not recongize it. Tom knoew that, it;s one of the things he died for. That's why I must forbid this, society will say you are living in sin, do you want that? As long as you carry that name, you must marry according to your place in society."

Sarah listened, her eyes on the bridge of tears, her hands trembling. "So you see, you can't marry that paper boy.." Finally, she had had it, She raised her arm and slapped Anne clear accross the face. "Yeah, that's your temper coming out all over, you aught to be GLAD he's not marrying you. Now, come home, be a true English lady.." he tried to grab her hand, Sarah shook it away. "Sarah. Let's be true ladies.."

"I DESPISE THAT TITLE OF LADY.."

Anne grew even angrier. "DENY IT ALL YOU WANT, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!!"

Sarah began to cry hysterically. "I HATE YOU!!" she yelled. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!!!" she turned and raced upstairs, slamming the door behind her. 

"Slam that door all you want to, that's still the truth I'm telling you right now.." Anne called out. She turned around to face the gaping crowd, with their mouths slightly opened. Mrs. Adams came over.

"Anne Phillips, just because your family was rich and pretegous in London doesn't mean you have the power to run the rest of us. Evcer since you came into this house I've been DIEING to tell you just what I thought of you..and now.. Well..this being a Christain house I CAN'T SAY IT!" she raced upstairs after Sarah and held her tightly, letting her cry.

"She's just upset," Anne said. "Just let her get her temper out and she'll be back to her old self again, I'l be here to take her home. Good thing as well..she doesn't have to be with that paper boy.."

"That 'paper boy' has a name," Moses said. "And I want you to know I'mn sticking up for that boy. You DON'T know him, he's gt talent and determination, and I know he loves Sarah with all his heart. You had no right to say those thing you said!" With that, he grabbed his coat and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sybil asked.

"To find James," he called back.

"I'm going with you," Henri called, running after him, only stopping once in front of Anne. "Mean witch," he said, before he left. 

"Such manners.." Anne said. "I'm so glad I'm going to get Sarah away from people like him." Sybil slammed her fist on the table. She stared at Anne. 

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." she said slowly. Her brother stood up and slowly pointed toward the door. Anne gestured to it, and Derek pointed. She stood up to leave, but turned back.

"Now that's no way to.."

"GET OUT!!!" Sybil cried out. "Anne Phillips, get out of my house!!" 

"This nis the door, you may use it," Her father said, opening the door, Anne walked out.

"You can be sure her family will know of this."

"Yes, you tell them," he said. "But also WHY we do this!" He closed the door on her. Mrs. Adams came down the stairs.

"Poor dear is absolutely hysterical."

"Well of of course she is, her whole world just fell apart!!"

The children started to cry. "No weding, no wedding!!"

"What about all oru decorations? Our food?!"

"I wouldn't say NO wedding.."

"What, you heared Anne and those 'society rules', she can't marry him, society can't permit it."

"So, no wedding."

"Well.."Mrs. Adams said carefully. "There might be a way, Sybil, if I give you the address where my husband is staying now, can you go get him for me? Please, bring him here, he's a lawyer, if there is any loophole in these rules, he'll help find it."

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Adams!" She raced to get her shawl.

"The rest of you, don't just stay around here!! We're going to have a wedding!!"

  
  


Moses traveled on his horse along the country, closely followed by Henri. "Sacre blu, what am I going to tell Jabert? We come all this way, no wedding."

"Let's worry about that later, Henri," Moses said, concerned. "Right now, let's just worry about James." Suddenly he saw him, sitting on a small grassy hill, doing nothing. Moses moved a little closer, it looked like he was crying. He WAS crying! He slowly dismounted from the horse, followed by Henri, looking a bit frightened. Not only did James rarely cry, it usually took quite a lot to make him cry. "James?' Moses said quietly, moving closer to him and putting his hand on his shoulder. James looked up through his tears.

"You heared her," James said angrily. "You heared what she said, 'get back to the dirt', to the dirt," he looked down. "I've heared that so many times, Moses, and every time it hurts more than the time before," he sighed. "Moses, maybe I was crazy to think that it could ever work out. That I can even have a future with Sarah. We come from different background, she was born wealthy, I was born poor, her cousin practically hit me..and that's just her cousin, can you imagine what her parents would say?!" 

"That's no way to talk, James," Moses said.

"Yeah, that's no way to talk, you got to marry Sarah, Jabert spent so much money to come here and get you a nice present!" Moses gave him a look that told him to be quiet.

"That isn't the first time someone told me off like that..the reason the upper-class people treat me like dirt is because I AM DIRT!!"

"James I will NOT have you talk like that, you are NOT dirt!" Moses cried out. "Look at what you've done with yourself. You've learned a trade, you have your own paper. You rose up from the streets and made something out of yourself with your talent and determination, as far as I'm concerned, that is NOT dirt at all."

"But Moses, no matter how good the paper is, I'll never be as prestigous as her family. I'll never rate with them, as far as they're concerned, I'll never be nothing more than a lower-class peice of dirt who has no business around her, despite the fact that I love her and would take care of her..and I would die for her." He felt tears come up again. "Face it, I WAS crazy for even proposing to her in the first place..no matter how much we love each other.. we can't get married."

Moses put his arm around James. "That's just her cousin, we shouldn't judge her entire family on one person who is too blind to see what a decent and intelligent young man you really are. There's only one thing you've said that matters at all, you love Sarah, and she loves you.Sarah doesn't see you as dirt, she sees you for what you really are! Anne is completely judgemental and she has behaved abonimably. She had no right to say those things against you. Sarah still wants to marry you, despite everything." he stood up. "Come on, James, let's go back to the Ludingtons and try to work this whole thing out." 

Mrs. Adams had finally convinced Sarah to come out of her room where she had been sobbing for hours and hours. She was now sitting on a chair away from the windows, sobbing quietly to herself."Don't worry, Sarah," Mrs. Adamsa whispered, holding her again. "If you truly, honestly love James, you WILL marry him. You WILL get married, this I promise you..we'll find a way, there's GOT to be a loophole, there HAS to be! "

Mr. Adams had come over as quickly as he could and was now mulling over the problem. "Well..." he began, "This is hard... I can't really think of a way out of this..apart from maybe changing her name.."

"Hey, why don't you tell me something I don't know?" Sybil said angrily. "I don't know that, why don't you tell me?"

"Well," he said, coming over to Sarah, who had looked up with interest. "As far as I can see, the problem just lays in the fact that her last name carries prestiege and upper-class power. If she were to drop that last name and take another one..say, one that had no upper-clas ties to it at all, than the prestege and money would legally no longer be hers..and she might be permited to marry James."

"Well..well..why can't we do that?!" Mrs. Adams said. "What if Sarah changes her name..if she were to take the name of a lower-class person, than she would be reguarded as lower-class..and than, Sarah, you can still marry James!!"

"Yes, yes!!" Sarah cried, standing up. "Yes!! Please, let's do that, I already hate that name and all the unhappiness it's given me! This name almost ruined my life, I no longer want it!!"

"Yes, yes!!" Sybil and her brothers and sisters cried out.

'Ok, OK," Mr. Adams said. "Now, if this is legal..and I see no reason why it wouldn't be..there's just one thing we have to decide on..what last name will she take?" Everyone grew silent, thinking. Finally Sybil cleared her throat loudly, coming over to Sarah. She cleared her throat again, and again. 

"Sybil?" Mrs. Adams finally said. "Would you like to give Sarah YOUR last name?"

'Yes, please," Sybil said. "If she would like it."

"Yes, I do, I do," Sarah cried out happily, hugging her happily. "Oh, Sybil, thank you!!"

"So, now you're offically a Lundington. Welcome to the family sister!" She hugged her happily.

Sarah looked around her. "You know...I never had any brothers and sisters."

Sybil smiled. "You do now. It would be an honor for you to join our family..of lower class farmers." Sarah's eyes filled with happy tears. "Hey, come on, don't cry, don't cry." She hugged her happily. "You need your voice to say your wedding vows. Congradulations..and welcome to our family."

The door opened just then and Moses entered with Henri and James. Sarah leaped out of her seat. "JAMES!" She cried, running into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss.

James looked at her with surprise. "What was THAT for?!"

"Isn't that how you're supposed to greet your fiancé?"

"But..we can't be engaged...your cousin..society.."

"As far as I'm concerned, I no loner care about what society or any so-called cousin of mine might say..especially since she is my cousin no longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've dropped my last name, James. We talked with Mr. Adams, and he said if I drop the last name Phillips and take a different name, a lower-class name, than I would no longer be associated with society and upper-class ways, and we can be married."

"We can?"

"You can, James," Mr. Adams said. "That is..if you still want to."

"Are you kidding? More than anything!!" He kissed her passionately. "But..what last name have you taken then?"

She smiled. "My name now is Sarah Ludington!"

He smiled. "Well, in that case, I've proposed marriage to the wrong person!" He cleared his throat and got down on one knee.

"Wait, wait," Mr. Ludington said. He went into his bedroom and came out a few seconds later, holding a small box in his hand. "You'll need a proper engagement ring." James took it and opened it. There, was a perfect diamond set in a pewter band. He smiled and took it. He knelt on one knee and lifted the ring in the air.

"Sarah Lucretia Ludington, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Yes, James. In front of all these people, I'll marry you."

"Is it me, or did they already do this?" Henri whispered to Moses, who imidiately shushed him. James slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you love him, Sarah?" Mrs. Adams asked.

'I love him so much," Sarah said as James stood up. James had tears in his eyes.

"She loves me," he whispered as if he couldn't believe it. "And I love her..I'd die for you, Sarah." He drew her new and kissed her in front of all the people.


	5. Day of New Beginning

Anne raced to the house with fire on her heels. She just couldn't believe everything that was going on, it was too unbelieveable. It was a dream, just a dream, nothing more, nothing less. Her cousin did NOT just disgrace her family name she did NOT just make a fool of herself. She did NOT just behave in the MOST unladylike way imaginable. As she rode to the front walk, she could onmly get some consolidation in the fact that her aunt and uncle were going to flip out, and hopefully be there to drag her home when she FINALLY came to her senses. The door opened as her Aunt Elizabeth came right out. "Well?" she asked anxiously. 

"Well, Aunt Elizabeth, hopefully by God's grace, your baby may finally come home."

"What on Earth do you mean by that Anne?"

"I mean, I believe I have succeeded in talking her out of this foolishness."

"You didn't.."

"Well, naturally she was rather hesitant at first..came very close to biting off my head. But I think once she calms down she'll foinally be ready to come home and you can go get her."

"Well, you're half right. We will be coming down..for her wedding."

Anne sharply turned around, "WHAT?!"

"If she wants to get married, Anne, than get married she shall. To whomever she wants."

Mrs. Radcliffe raced out of the house. "Elizabeth. Have you gone mad?!"

"I don't think so, Emily."

"But Elizabeth, you're a respected lady of society.."

"But I'm a mother first."

"You DO realize that you and your entire family may be disgraced over this. Never again will you be invited to the fanciest parties, never again may you be invited to Parlament gatherings.."

"Sarah may be invited to do some reporting, which I shall read."

"But you might never get a chance to see it yourself ever again, and you know how much you enjoy listening to those talks, how you enjoy meeting people of higher-class.."

"Emily, I would rather not get invtied to another ball ever again than to see my daughter miserable."

"What about Tom?" Anne asked, close to tears.

Elizabeth whirled around. "What ABOUT Tom?"

Anne stared, open mouthed. "Aunt Elizabeth..he's DEAD..gunned down, by those wretched AMERICANS!"

"Yes..but not all the Americans were in the war, not all of them were even involved. Yes, Tom is dead, and we can't do anything about it, but Sarah is an entirely different manner. She's in love, she wants to be happy. And all I've ever wanted is for her to be hapy."

"But she's marrying the enemy."

"She is not marrying the enemy, marrying the enemy is if she were to marry one of the relatives of the person who killed Tom,. But this man has no family, no relatives, and never did, he ca hardly be held responsible. Now, when is this wedding, which I hope to God you did NOT screw up."

"According to that Sybil woman, it is supposed to be in three days, at the Ludington home."

"I trust you'll show me where it is."

"But Aunt Elizabeth.."

"ANNE, BUTT OUT!!"

  
  


Two days later..

  
  


Sarah smiled at the home of the Adams's. She was celebrating her last night as a single woman at the home of her dear friend. Abigail had cooked a ham and a nice dinner. She had helped Sarah finish the dress and moved them both into a spare room in the house, the same spare room Sarah had stayed in when she had gone to visit them so many times before. She looked around at these nice sweet people that were so supportive of her and James. She cut off another peice of ham and put it in her mouth. Abigail stood up then and tapped the side of her glass.

"Children, John, I think a toast is in order right now."

"Oh, yes, yes," John said, standing up. "A toast!"

"Everyone, please raise your glasses to Sarah," she began. "Sarah, who's about to take the most important journey of her life tomorrow. I just know she'll be as happy as John and I were on our wedding day."

"As much as we still are, i might add," John said with a smile. "I look at you and James together, Sarah, and I see how happy you both are."

"There's a lot of love with both of you right now," Abigail said. "And I just know that over time your love will grow and nourish over time. Just remember, Sarah, marriage is a journey filled with adventure. You and James might be separated over time, like John and I were. But the important thing is to remember the love that is with you, to think about the good things, even when you argue."

Sarah had to laugh at that. "James and I have had a lot of practice in that field."

John laughed as well. "But the important thing is that the love that is there will always be there, and you must never stop remembering that and believeing in that. So, sleep tight," he joked.

Everyone laughed. "Anyway, Sarah," Abigail said, "As you begin this happy and wonderful new chapter in your life, we all wish you the very best and know that you will be as happy as this very family."

"Hear, hear," John said.

"To Sarah," Abigail said.

"To Sarah," the children said, rasing their glasses.

"Thank you," Sarah said happily, rasing her glass as well.

  
  


The next morning was bright and sunny, the morning sun was filtering through the curtains. James lay in the bed with his arms behind his head. He stared outside, thankful it ewas sunny. His heart almost burst with hapines and joy, he wondered how he was able to sleep at all, but thank God he did. One thought was in his head and had been there since he had first opened his eyes. "Today's the day! " He whispered that to himself again and again. "Today's the day! Today's the day!" This was the day he had waited for all his life, his wedding day! This was the last day he would sleep in this single bed, he would never be alone in this big empty print shop again. He smiled bigger than he ever thought he could. He got up out of the bed and put on his clothes. He walked down to the backyard and pumped some water into the huge tub that was near it. He put it on the stove to boil and poured it into the huge tub in his room. He moved carefully to not wake Henri, Moses, or Jabert who were sleeping in the spare rooms.When the tub was full he stripped and stepped into the tub. Grabbing the soap he begam to wash his body very carefully and slowly, making sure to get every single part of him. He wanted to make sure he was clean all over. No one had ever sen him completely without clothes ever since he was a tiny baby. Tonight, for the very first time, someone would. He wanted to make sure every part of him was completely clean. Soon he heared Henri begin to pound on his door.

"Ey, what's going on in there?' he asked. "You aven't come out for over an hour!" An HOUR?! Was he really taking that long?! Choosing to ignore Henri, he took his ponytail out and let his hair down. Flipping it over, he began to wash his hair throughly. Henri pounded on the door again. "Ey, I got to wash up too!"

Moses came over and put his arm around Henri. "Come on, Henri, let's let James finish washing up."

"But e's taking over an hour!"

"He's got to be extra clean tonight! Come on, help me get breakfast on the table, he needs lots of energy today!"

  
  


Joseph Plum Martin went back into the house, looking for Sybil. He had been helping her brothers and sisters set up in the backyard for the wedding and was ready for a break. "Hey, Sybil," he called out. Quickly she raced into the kitchen, not really looking to the right or the left. 

"Let's see," she was saying to herself, "We got the turkey cooking in the oven, I jhave to get the tablecloth from the attic, the bread's got to finish baking."

"Sybil.."

"Kate's got to finish making the salad, we got to get the soup ready,"

"Ahem.."

"Can I help you?" she asked, finaly turning around.

"I just wanted to say that we're almost dine with the decorations, and the boys have the arc all set up if you'd like to see it."

"Sure," she said as they stepped to the window. Joseph drew back the curtain as they both looked out. The scene was absolutely breathtaking, the chairs were set up in two groups, forming an isle from the back door to the small raised platform the boys had built. The flower-covered arc surrounded the platform. The best white carpet the Ludingtons's owned was spread out from the back door to the arcway. The paper doves Jessica and Mary had made were hung up all along the fence. The flowers that the president bought were al set up along the ends of the chairs and surrounding the pulpit and up along the arcway. The paper doves were taped to the ends of the pots the flowers were in, and ribbons were all tied to each pot, forming the isle. Sybil had to gasp. "It looks so great. Wow, you guys have really been working hard. Guess, we're really ready for this wedding."

"Yeah," he looked at her carefully. "Hey, you look kind of nervous."

"I am a little," she admitted.

"What are YOU nervous about, you're not the one getting married!" he laughed. "You're just standing up for the bride."

"Yeah.but I just hope her parents don't show up today. You didn't see that cousin of hers, the way she was acting. I only pray that she somehow got lost or something and didn't tell her parents, can you imagine if they were to show up today and ruin everything?"

"Yeah, I mean, that wouldn't be fair at al. God knows they've waited too long and went through so much just to be together."

"James doesn't even have a family, he's been lonely most of his life, he deserves this."

"Yeah..but I wouldn't worry, Sybil, I think things are gonna go over well, so," he said, changing the subject quickly, "See, i had this idea..what if we put a big ribbon right here over the door to symbolize the tying of the knot."

"Wow, that's a great idea. You really have been working hard." Joseph held out his hand for payment, but Sybil just shook it.

"That's it?"

"All I had. Why, I thought you wanted to help with this."

"Well, yeah, but I thought there would be something else in it for me."

"Well, there is," Sybil said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, oh Dearest Friend, oh thou."

"That's it?"

"Oh no," her father said, coming out and shaking his hand. "Oh, dilligent, hard working friend, your tireless work will live forever in my memory." He laughed as they went back into the house.

  
  


Abigail came down the staris happily and met John downstairs. "She's still asleep," she said. "I think it best if we don't wake her..not yet." she smiled. 

"Well, what time is the wedding?"

"Oh, not until 8:00 tonight, there's plenty of time. I don't even know why they chose to have this wedding in the backyard of the Ludington house."

"Well, they wanted to have a small, simple wedding. You know, they didn't want people to make a big fuss."

"Well, we would have made a big fuss. After all, Sarah does mean a lot to us. They could have gotten married here. This is a nice looking place, we would have given the best."

"Yes, but I don't think that's what tey would have wanted."

"You're right, probably not. Anyway, John, is the carriage ready for tonight?"

"Yes, it's been all cleaned and polished. We'll be ready to take her there tonight."

  
  


"Come, come, mon-a-mi," Henri said quickly when James finally came down the stairs. "We make you a BIG breakfast, fried eggs, sausage, ham, Moses is maing some toast, I insisted on it."

"Hmm..this LOOKS like Henri, this SOUNDS like Henri..I think I'll keep him!" James teased, running his fingers through his hair. 

"So, ow you feeling, James?" The Marquet asked him affectionately. "Dis is da big day, ust a few hours more! You excited, any nerves?"

James looked down at his full plate. "A little," he admitted. "But I think I'm more excited than anything. Sarah's been such a huge part of my life already, I've pictured what this day might be like..but I never thought that it really would come. I can't wait to see her in that dress..I just can't wait for tonight..when I can take her in my arms and finally call her my wife."

Moses came into the room then with a huge plate of toast. "Eat hardly, lads," he said, setting it down in front of them before taking a seat himself. "We all need lots of energy today! I think I'm gonna go over to the Ludington's around 6 and help with any last minute set-ups. That way I can help Sarah out of the carriage when that Adam's pull up. You gonna be alright."

"Oh, yes," the Marquet said. "My family and I will drive James there around 7, plenty of time."

"Great, Marquet, thank you," James said. "Well, Henri, let's get busy. We have to print the paper extra fast today so we can get it out by this afternoon."

"Sacre blu, you mean we have to work on the paper today?"

"Yeah, isn't that great, just like old times, right, Henri?"

"But James, it's your wedding day, you shouldn't ave to work today!"

"Henri, I don't think the citizens of this city care WHAT day it is, they want the news, and we're obligated to give it to them."

"But James.."

"I'll give you eight shillings if you help me today!"

"Eight! Well..ok." 

  
  


Sarah sat upstairs in her bedroom, her stomach a mixture of excitement and nerves as she brushed her hair. She fixed it up into all sorts of positions, wondering what would be perfect for this day. Finally she just decided to let her hair straight down in her loose waves. She took a deep breath and picked up her brush again, it almost fell out of her hand. A knock came from the door. "Sarah?" Mrs. Adams's voice called.

"Come in, Mrs. Adams," she called.

The door opened and Abigail came in."Hello, Sarah, how are you today?"

"Oh, excitied..a bit nervous I must confess. I can't believe this day has finally come."

She smiled. "I felt the same way on my own wedding day." She sat down on the bed. "Come and sit down next to me, Sarah, and we can talk.. A little marriage advice from an old married woman." 

Sarah went over and sat down next to her. "You're not old, Mrs. Adams."

"Good answer," Mrs. Adams said, squeesing her hand. "No wonder I think of you like another daughter." Sarah laughed. "Well, Sarah, this is a very important day. The minute you say those vows a brand new world will open for you. The road is going to be adventurious."

"I am so used to adventure," Sarah said.

"I know, and you're about to enter a never-ending one." Mrs. Adams said. "The road will be long. Sometimes it will be smooth travel, sometimes there will be rocks on the road. It won't all be clear and romantic. You might be separated for long periods at a time like John and I. You might have fights, you might have problems. But there is one thing I know of that I can see. You can James have a powerful love. A love that reminds me so much of John and I. John and I still love each other as much as we did when we got married. That's because we have a secret, which I now share with you. Even when I am separated from my John, we still keep in touch by writing one another every day.."

"Like I used to do with my mother," Sarah said quickly.

"Yes, and every day we make sure to think about the good things we love about one another. We think of it every day, and that helps us get through the tough times and adds strength and happiness to the good times. Think now, my dear, what is it about James that you love the most?"

Sarah thought carefully, her hand instinctively reached up to touch her locket, knowing full well what the answer was. "The way he does the sweetest things so unpredicatably and so unselfishly." 

"Then think of that, and concentrate on that at least once every day. Never forget also that you both have no more secrets from each other anymore. If you feel down, sad, depressed, bored, or ANYTHING, you tell him. Remember, that is extremely important, COMMUNICATION. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, you're going to be fine. You will have a wonderful marriage."

She gave her a huge hug. "Thank you."

  
  


James had been riding his horse all day, entering Philadelphia, knowing exactly where he wanted to go. Finally he stopped at the very place. After so many years, the ashes where the house had been were still there, the charred remains of it still fresh in his mind. He was lucky, no one had bothered to build a new house in this place. It was so far from the city, he wondered if anyone had known it had burned down in the first place. But, nonetheless, this was where he needed to be right now. Taking off his hat, he knelt at the very spot. "Mother, Father," he began, "I felt I needed to come visit you before I begin this new part of my life. I know you were always with me, in spirit, in my heart. I know that I am where I am today because of you. I wish you were physically here with me now..I still miss you and think of you often. I wish you could meet Sarah, I know you both would love her. But Mother, Father, I know that you helped lead her to me. I know it was your love and your belief in me from Heaven that helped me to find my way to Dr. Franklin and become a reporter, and you helped me begin my own newspaper. I do also know that you lead Sarah to me to be my life mate and my soul mate.. And I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know you will be watching along with Dr. Franklin from Heaven. Thank you for believeing in me and for giving me all you have. I love you." He laid a white lily upon the remains and mounted his horse, he had a wedding to prepare for.


	6. I Do, Cherish You

Sybil and Joseph were putting up the candleholders along the sides of the flowers and up on the pulpit. "I have to tell you, Joseph, these candles look lovely."

"Glad you like them," he said as he srewed another candle into the white holder. N"Did you see the bow I put over the door?"

"Yes, I did, and it looks great," Sybil said. "Ok, I think we're done, the food is finishing, the cake is ready, now I thionk all we have to do is wait for the guests." She glanced near the door nervously. Joseph saw her look. 

"Hey, Sybil, relax, everything's gonna go off well."

She sighed. "I hope so, Joseph. So, you better go change and wash up, just a few hours more. You ARE coming, aren't you?"

"Hey, I wouldn't miss this. I want to make SURE that they go through with this!"

"No, no, they ARE going through with this. They BETTER. We just spent three whole days putting together this whole dinner and baking this cake. Jessica s washing out the table cloth, we just spent all morning setting up this backyard, they are GOING through this, even if we have to make them!" They both smiled at one another.

"It's just that only about five years ago they were practically at each other's throats, on opposing sides, always competeing for the better story...now they're getting married! Unreal!"

"VERY real, in just a few hours! We better get going get washed and dressed, Father and I have to help my brothers and sisters into their best clothes."

"Yeah, we better get a move on!"

  
  


Abigail Adams came out of the room to be greeted by the sight of her husband grinning at her. "What?" she asked, laughing.

"You," he smiled again. "Giving her some motherly marriage advice?"

"Yes as a matter of fact."

John shook his head happily. "I think you've all but adopted her, Abigail."

"Sybil beat me to it," she said. She glanced at the door. "But if she were my daughter, she would be allowed to marry whoever she wanted to." 

"If she were your daughter we would be doing this a long time ago because she would be a Patriot from the get-go and there would have never been any arguements between her and James." They nboth laughed and walked outside where the children were polishing the carriage and putting the finishing touches. "Oh, look what they did!" They had to laugh, the children had braided the maines and tails of the horses and tied them with ribbons.

"Look, Mother, Father!" Susanna said.

"Don't the horses look beautiful?" Little Abby said.

"Oh, lovely," Abigail said smiling. "Now, the carriage looks great, the horses look stunning, now all of you upstairs and start taking your baths and get into your good clothes. Come on now." she escorted the children inside the house.

  
  


Sarah heard a knock on the door as she stood in front of the mirror. "Come in, I'm just trying on my wedding dress." She turned around as the door opened and Abby came in. 

"Oh, Sarah," she gasped happily. "Dear, you look so beautiful. Come, look outside, see what the children did." Sarah peeked out the curtains, and couldn't help but laugh when she saw the horses. 

"Oh my," she smiled. 

"The children did so much," Abby said, sitting down on the bed and gestering to Sarah to sit next to her. "You know, Sarah, I really don't need to tell you this, but that was the children's idea to do that for you. They wanted do make this day so special. It touches me to see how much you care for them. They really feel close to you. You've done so much for them. We're all so lucky to have you in our lives, and we just want to make sure that this is the happiest, most romantic day ever." Sarah smiled and they shared a huge hug.

  
  


"I thought you said they were eloping," Deborah Sampson said as she and Molly Corbin came toward the Ludington's door a few hours later.

"That's what they told me," she said. They knocked on the door. Sybil entered in her berry-colored maid-of-honor dress. 

"Hello, please come in," she said as she stepped aside. "Welcome, I'm Sybil Ludington."

"I'm Molly Corbin, dear, and this is Deborah Sampson. We've come for the wedding."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Corbin, Miss Sampson. Are you on the bride's side or the groom's?"

"Bride's, both of us," Molly said.

"Please follow me," Sybil said, leading them through the house and into the backyard "You two are the first guests." She opened the door as her father was standing outside, looking at the wedding place.

Deborah looked around her. "This is not an elopement," she said matter-of-factly.

"Welcome," Henry Ludington said, stepping forward. "I'm Henry Ludington, pleaeed to meet you."

"Molly Corbin, Deborah Samson."

"Please allow us to show you to your seats. Derek," he said as his son came forward. "Derek, please meet Molly Corbin and Deborah Sampson, escort them to the seats."

"Yes, Father," he said as he lead both women down the isle to the second row of chairs on the bride's side. 

  
  


James was sitting in his room, soon to be his and Sarah;s room, finishing his own contributiion to the ceremony, a poem to Sarah. He read it over and over to himself, satisfied that he had put his whole entire heart and soul into it. He folded it up and slipped it into the pocket of the brand new jacket he had gotten. He fastened his crevat around his neck, with John Adams's help he had finally been able to purchase one that fit. Now that he could actually breathe, he looked into the mirror and liked what was looking back at him. He took out his ponytail and picked up a brush, brushing his hair until it fell down nice and straight. He reached over and put on his jacket. He grabbed his hat and put it on his head nice and straight. He looked in the mirror and saw a young man staring back at him. He smiled, thinking of Sarah and the poem for her he had slipped into his pocket. Soon they would be standing at the alter and the Reverend Witherspoon would be uniting them as husband and wife. How many more hours? Two? Just two? Amazing. If this was a dream, please God, do NOT wake him up! "James!" Henri's eager voice came up from the stairs. "Are you ready, Jabert says we have to go! Come on, you DO still want to get maried, don't you?" James laughed at that and turned quickly, coming down the stairs. The Marquet, Henri, and his family turned around to look at him.

"Ohh,la,la," his wife said, coming over to him. "James, you look tres manufique! Look, darling, does he NOT look so hansome! Mon-a-mi, you are lucky I am married!" Her husband laughed.

"Come, we must leave immidiately, then! The carriage is waiting right outside."

"Wee, Sarah is a lucky lady," Monique said happily. "Let's go!"

"You got the ring, right Henri?" James aked.

"Wee, it is good as right ere, James, safe and sound," he quickly reached into his breast pocket, took out the ring, showed it to James, and carefuly replaced it. "I swear that it wil never be out of my sight."

"Good," he said. "Let's go."

Jabert lead the way and helped James up to the spot next to him right on the top of the carriage. Henri gentilemenly opened the door and helped the women inside the carriage before getting in himself. Jabert shook the reins and they were off. On the way they passed several people who James knew, wether they were in the tavern, or near the street selling their wares. They stopped and waved, calling out things like, 'Hello, James, you look hansome!' or 'Good luck, James!' 'We'll see you soon, James!' James waved back, excited and nervous at the exact same time. In just a few hours, his entire life would change forever. Jabert took his hand.

"Do not wory, James, I was a bit nervous myself on my wedding day. Remember, Mon-a-mi, you are going to be fine. Remember, you are beginning an important jourey, and someone will be holding your hand every step of they way." James smiled at him.

  
  


"Good evening, Mr. Revere and Mr. Dawes," Sybil greeted the next guests to arrive. "Would you be on the bride's or groom's side?"

"He's on the bride's, I'm on the groom's," Paul Revere said.

"Derek," Sybil said, beckoning them to follow her brother. As she came into the living rom, she noticed Joseph looking out of the window.

"Hey, Sybil," he asked. "Remember when the President sent him those flowers?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well..ah..don't look now, but a ruby carriage just pulled up to our walk..and I think that's him getting out!!"

  
  


Sarah stood in front of the full-length miror in the room, staring at her reflection, which smiled back at her in nervousness and anticipation. It was almost here, just a few more hours and the monent she had been waiting for all her life was finally going to come true! Of course, when she was a little girl she had never dreamed her wedding would be like this. There was no fancy church filled with many elegantly dressed people. She would not be walking down a long, carpeted isle on the arm of her father to meet the priest and her husband, possibly a soldier or nobleman. There would be no choir singing or reflecting stained glass windows. No, instead she was walking down a grassy backyard to meet the reverend and James, her true love- a newspaper writer- by a makeshift alter, under the stars. Instead of her father, Moses would be escorting her down the isle, and her dress, instead of it being made by her mother's seemstress, was homemade by her, Sybil, Mrs. Adams, and her sisters. But, looking at it now, she knew she wouldn't have it any other way. This dress was more special than anything any seamstress could make. After al, it was made by her and her friends. She glanced out the window as the sunset and stars began to peepe out. It was such a beautiful, beautiful night. 'All for us, just for us!" she thought happily. "Oh James, I love you. This isn't how I always dreamed my wedding would be, but I wouldn't want this any other way! In a few hours, my love." She turned as a knock came from the door. 

"Hello?" came a familiar voice. Sarah smiled.

"Moses!" she cried. "Please come in!" The dor opened and Moses, looking splended handsome in a brand new wedding suit, complete with crevat, came in and just stared at her for a moment. 

"Wow," he said. "You look beautiful, like a real princess." He smiled and hugged her. "Let me kiss the bride!" He kissed her cheek.

Sarah giggled and smiled. "And you look so handsome, Moses."

Moses smiled. "Today's a big day for me as well. It's not oftemn you get to give away a bride!" Mrs. Adams poked her head in.

"Sarah?" she smiled. "It's time."

"You ready?" Moses asked her happily.

Sarah smiled again as she touched her locket. "I'm definitely ready." She reached over and picked up her veil from the bed. "Mrs. Adams, will you help me put this on, please?"

"Of course, I would be honored to," she arranged the wreath of white roses on her red waves, fluffed out the tulle, and lifted the top short part in the air as it went over her face. Moses stared.

"Beautiful," he smiled. He reached his arm out to Sarah. "May I, Mrs. Hiller?"

Sarah blushed. "You may." He escorted her out the door and he and Mrs. Adams helped her into the carriage. 

  
  


"Mr..Mr..Mr. President," Sybil gasped to herself. "Mr. Preseident..uh, welcome!"she curtseyed to the floor, beckoning to Joseph, who did the same. "Please, please come in."

"Thank you very much," he said as he stepped into the house followed by his wife. "My wife, Martha."

"Welcome, Mrs. Washington. Please follow me to the front row."

"May we see them before the ceremony?"

"Actually, they haven't arrived yet, Mr. President. They're coming from different places, in different carriages."

"Well, I hope it is alright with you, James happens to be a good friend of mine, and I would like very much to see him before the ceremony is to begin, if I may."

"Oh, of course, of course, sir," Sybil studdered quickly, not wishing to defy the President of the United States. "You can wait right here in the foyer. But, as it comes to the wedding feast," she blushed. "I'm afraid we have but little to offer, we're just por farmers."

"It's quite all right my dear, anything you might have to offer is fine."

"As a matter of fact, George and I do feel it is an honorable thing you've done. Taking it upon yourself to give them this wedding, that's something I find very respectable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Washington. Please, make yourselves at home." She curtseied and turned toward the door as the sound of a horse came to her door and a rather handsome young man with a German accent entered.

"Excuse me, pardon me," he said. "Would this be where the weding is to take place?"

"Yes," Joseph said. "But they haven't arrived yet."

"Ah, splended, that means I'm not late. My name is Gunther."

"Welcome, are you on the bride's or grooms's side?"

"Grooms, he's an old friend."

"Please follow me." Gunther followed Sybil through the house, stoping when he saw the guests in the front foyer.

"Is.."

"Yes, it is."

He quickly bowed. "Mr. President.an honor, sir," he whispered to Sybil, 'How does James know the President?'

"Reporters know a lot of famous people," she explained in a whisper. "Come on, I'll show you to your seat."

Joseph looked as another carriage pulled up and some more people got out. For something that was supposed to be an elopement..

"Hello, Thomas and Martha Jefferson, is this the right place?"

"Uh, yes, yes it is. I'm Joseph Plumb Martin, good to meet both of you. Please folow me, allow me to show both of you to your seats." 

"Hello, George."

"Good to see you, Thomas."

"Quite a day, isn;t it?

"Indeed! Isn't every day you can bear witness to a wedding."

Several moments later, two dark-skinned women entered the room. "Excuse me, we're here for the James Hiller and Sarah Ludington wedding?"

"Yes, welcome," Sybil said, running over to them. "I'm Sybil Ludington."

"Ludington, Ludington..you don't really look like her or sound like her.."

"Well, we've sorrt of adopted her, it's rather a long story, but she's part of our family."

"Oh, how nice. Well, I'm Phyllis Wheatly, this is Elizabeth Freeman, we're both friends of the bride."

"Good to meet both of you, please folow me. You both will be on the bride's side."

As soon as they were seated, Sybil went back toward the doors Reverand Witherspoon pulled up in his carriage and climbed out in his best weding suit. "Good evening," he greeted Sybil.

"Good evening, Reverend, thank you for coming on such short notice. They really wanted you to be here to perform the ceremony."

"The pleaseure is completely mine, I assure you. They helped me out of a jam, now it's my turn to help them. Now, if I remember what I was told, she has changed her name, correct?"

"Yes, Reverand, it's rather a long story, but she's now Sarah Ludington. That's still alright, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Wonderful, please follow me, I'll lead you to the backyard, where the wedding will take place. She lead him downj into the kitchen, he folowed, swinging his Bible happily. Suddenly Mary came running in in a panic.

"Sybil, Sybil.."

"What is it, Jesica?"

Jessica lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't think we got enough fod for al these people."

"WHAT?!"

"So many more came than we planned."

"Make some more, quick," she said in a huried whisper.

"We don't have any more."

"Make a salad, make some more greens, put together whatever you can find, and hurry, he's going to be here any minute!" Suddenly, as if she was psychic, she heared the sound of a carriage pull up and a familar French voice call out, "Ho!!" With a smile on her face and closely folowed by the Reverend, Sybil came to the front door as the Marquet pulled up with James in tow. 

"What ho, behold, I bring the bridegroom forth!"

"Welcome, James," Sybnil said as she and the Reverand ran out to meet him.

"Hi, Sybil, goood evening, reverand."

"Good evening, James."

James pulled out a book from his pocket of his suit. "Reverand, I wnder if you would read a portion of this at the ceremony."

Reverand took it. "Poor Richard's Alminac, of course.. Which portion?"

"Sarah and I chose this pasage, if you would."

"Of course, my friend."

"James, welcome," The president said as he came out of the house.

"Good evening, General Washington!!"

"Let's move it, slowpoke!!" Peter called out from the bottom of the stairs. He was planning to close the tavern early and head to the Ludington's for the weding. James was a very good friend of his and he wanted to get there early before the bride came. Nothing was more embaressing than being late for a wedding, which they were now going to be thanks to Diane, who was taking forever to fix herself up. "Hey, you know you're not supposed to look better than the bride," he teased. Just then he heared a sound outside. Peeking through the window, he saw a fancy carriage passing the tavern, oh, no. PLEASE say that wasn't the Adams's carriage! They were already late! Finally Diane came downstairs, looking lovelier than she had ever been. 

"I'm ready!"

"Yes, Diane, Happy New Year. We're already late, the bride is on her way, come ON! How am I gonna explain this to James?"

"Let's just sit way in the back and they'll never know we came late."

"Wagon's, HO!" Stan said, coming out the door. "Next stop the Ludington house for the wedding to end all weddings! Come one, come all!"

They were quickly making for the door when it burst open suddenly and two splendedly dressed people came in. From their style of dress and accents, they didn't belong within twenty feet of a bar, let alone walk into it.

"Excuse me, pardon me," the man said. "Can you please help us, see..we got lost."

"I KNOW we couldn't trust Anne, her and her directions," the woman said, almost in tears. 

"Do either one of you know where James Hiller and Sarah Phillips are to be married?"

"You mean Ludington?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Her name is Sarah Ludington"

"No," the woman said, slightly alarmed. "Her name is Sarah PHILLIPS..unless we have the wrong place?"

"James Hiller?"

"Yes, I believe that is his name."

"Than the woman he's marrying is named Sarah Ludington now."

"We must have the wrong place, Samuel, I'm sorry," the woman said, turning away.

"Wait, wait, you don't," Peter said quickly, coming forward. "You didn't let us finish. See, hr name is Sarah Ludington NOW, but it used to be Phillips.."

"What do you mean used to be?"

"Well, she changed it."

The woman stepped back in complete surprise. "Whyever would she do that?"

"It's a long story, mostly I heared it from other sources. See, a couple of days ago one of Sybil Ludington's sisters come into the tavern talking about how her cousin comes storming into the house like a madwoman talking about how her brother's in the ground, she's disgracing the family, society won't allow this, on and on and on. She was crazy and she kept on screaming,' This is your family, this is your name, you can't marry him, he's a commonor.' She would have succeeded in draghing her kicking and screaming back on the boat if it weren't for John Adams. He told her se just had to change her name and the whole Phillips wealth and prestige would no longer be hers. So she's now Sarah Ludington. That's probably why we were a bit confused at first."

The woman's eyes balzed with fury. "Anne," she whispered. 

The man took her hand gentily. "Well, do you know where the wedding is to take place?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we were on our way there right now, you're more than welcome to follow us."

The woman smiled gratefully. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much!":

  
  


The carriage turned the last corner and headed toward the Ludington home. Sarah looked out through the transparent tulle of her veil. This was it, just a few minute later and the wedding would commence. Her mind began to wander yet again as she thought back throughout the years she had known James. Who would have thought she would end up getting married to the very man who, many years ago she had thought to be so rude and uncouth. Shr rememebered how when she first saw him she thought he was out to kidnap her and hit her with a book in a pillow. "In a way, he did," she thought. "He kidnapped me from this boring, dull life of nobility and society and he helped me see adventure and excitement the likes of which I have never experienced before. Oh James, to think when I first met you you seemed so rude and you had no knowledge of grammar..you still don't," she thought mischieveously. "But I'll be here to help you, my love. I never thought I would ever marry someone the likes of you..but now I can't imagine myself with anyone but. My eyes were truly opened in the war, in more ways than one! You're not rude..you're a gentilemen. You're not uncouth, you're sweet and tender. You're not poor, your heart is made of pure gold. James, I'm not turning my back on wealth. I'm going to become the richest woman in the world! If I could fortell the future, I still would not have believed this..yet I wouldn't change a thing! I love you, James Hiller, always, now and forever." Slowly the carriage pulled up in front as Sybil came walking up with a huge smile on her face to meet her. Moses turned to her and squeesed her hand tenderly. "Well, Sarah, here we go. "

Mrs. Adams helped lift the train of Sarah's dress. "All right, Dear, take your time." Sybil opened the carriage and stepped out of the way as Moses got out of the door and held out his hand for Sarah. She stepped out as Sybil and Mrs. Adams helped get the train out of the carriage. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at the house. 

"I can't wait to see you, my Love."

Sybil gestured to Joseph, who was looking out the window. He nodded toward James who was sitting on the couch talking seriously with General Washington. He was giving James some marriage advice. James quickly stood up and nearly fell over. Washington laughed and caught his arm. "Just relax now, James."

"She's here," he said to himself, almost in a whisper. "She's here, she's really here! It's really time!"

"That it is," he smiled and stood up, patting his arm. "Best of luck, my friend. Now, you better get yourself outside before she comes in." He quickly nodded and began to dash out the back door, nearly colliding with Henri in the process.

"Ey, watch it," he cried out protestingly. "I ave to live, otherwise you don't get your ring!" he laughed. " Did someone say Sarah's ere?"

"Indeed she is," Washington said, gesturing toward the window. Henri peeked out.

"She's ere, she's ere, were gonna ave the wedding, we're gonna ave the wedding!" he cried out, running toward the door. Washington laughed. 

Joseph ran into the room. "But Moses told me he's getting his brother to bring over the musicians from the tavern!" Just then he heard music coming from the other direction. "There they are!" he glanced at out the window. "And here she comes! Make haste everyone! Make haste, the bride has come already! Make haste, I say, make haste, she's here!" 

  
  


The musicians quickly, under the instruction of Cato, set themselves up to the right of the alter. James watched from the back door and smiled at Moses. "How in the world did you manage to get Cato here from Canada?"

Moses smiled. "I could get him out of the Towr Of London if I had to. I know it meant a lot to the two of you to have him here. "

"Thanks for all you, Sybil, and Joseph have done for us."

"We just want this day to be the most romantic day of your lives."

"Thanks again."

Moses smiled again. "Now, you best get yourself outside, they can't start without you."

"Where's Henri?" He asked, looking around quickly.

"Henri?" Moses called.

"Right here!" he said, coming forward. 

James opened the back door quickly. "Let's go." He and Henri slowly made their way up the white carpet, nodding to the people they knew, finally reaching the front of the pulpet, where the Reverand was waiting with a smile. 

"Good evening, James. Henri."

"Good evening, Reverand."

"James, are you ready to begin?"

"I'm ready, Reverand."

" I am ready to be the best man," Henri said.

"Good," he smiled and nodded to the musicians, who began to play 'Abide With Me.'

  
  


"Well, everything looks ready," Mrs. Adams said happily.

"Well..almost," Sybil said, blushing a bit. "Actually, we do have a small problem."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we're not too sure we have enough food for all these people. See, we didn't know there would be so many and we sort of underestimated.."

Mrs. Adams held up her hand. "We've got that covered," she said. She turned around. "Bring it in, John!" 

Quickly the door opened and Jpohn came in bringing with him a large honey-glazed suckling pig. It was so huge he almost had difficulty bringing it in. Sybil gasped. "Oh, Mrs. Adams, thank you, that's JUST what we need! Come, put it right here, right next to the turkey!" she pointed to where it would go on the table. And John set it down. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome.We figured we'd plan for everything!"

"Are there quite a lot of people here, Sybil?"

Sybil smiled. "Look out the window, Sarah." Sarah did so and gasped at the many people who were sitting in the backyard waiting for the processional. 

"Oh my," she said.

Sybil smiled and put her arm on Sarah's "A lot of people are here supporting you tonight, Sarah. You and James touched a lot of people."

"Isn't that the truth," Moses said happily. He picked up a bouquet of flowers from the table. "You're gonna need your bouquet." Sarah smiled with tears in her eyes and embraced him.

Sybil smiled and took her own bouquet as the bridal party began to line up in the order in which they would proceed. "Well, Sarah, this is it. Are you excitied, a bit nervous?" Sarah smiled at her. Sybil laughed. "Me too." she quickly glanced at the front doorway one last time. Seeing no one she breathed a sigh of relief. "It's time." 

  
  


The musicians were playing 'Abide With Me' on their violins as the guests quickly quieted down. The President and Martha proceeded up the isle ad sat down on one of the front row of seats. They were followed by John and Abigail Adams. The Marquet De Lafayette follwed escorting his wife. His daughters came after them, holding flowers, one on the arm of Matthew, the other on the arm of Joseph . Henry Ludington followed them, escorting Jessica. They separated as they came up the isle. Derek followed escorting Mary afterward. Steve then escorted Kate down after. The littlest girl came after, tossing rose petals down the isle. Finally Sybil herself came right down the isle, smiling at James. Soon the musicians's violins became louder as the door opened and Moses came out, holding his arm to Sarah. The guests all rose to their feet as Sarah, illuminated by the light of the many candles, came slowly down the isle. There were a few raised eyebrows as she came down on the arm of Moses, but most of the people were whispering how very lovely she looked. James stared at the vision of loveliness that was his bride come down to him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. She was so beautiful, she looked like the purest angel with her halo of white roses and surrounded by the sparkle of the stars and the soft candlelight around them. Sarah met his gaze, he was so handsome. She had never seen him without his ponytail before. It made him look more rugged, more strong, much older. She felt like her heart would burst right out of her body, it was beating so hard, so full of love. Finally she reached the end of the isle. James walked down to meet her. Moses quickly took off Sarah's veil, kissed her cheek, replaced her veil, and gave her a hug. He shook James's hand and gave him a hug as well. He put Sarah's hand into his. "Take care of each other," he whispered to them before sitting in the front row. 

Sarah stared at him happily. "We've been waiting for this moment all our lives," she whispered. "What are you thinking?"

"I can't believe how beautiful you look," he answered.

"You look so handsome," Sarah answered him before they both rememberred where they were and went up the top steps to the pulpet. The Reverend cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved," he began as the guests sat back down. "We are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses, to celebrate the joyous union of James and Sarah. Let us pray.."

Sybil bowed her head, but at the same time she kept one eye open, staring at the entrence to the backyard. The stars were up in the sky, shining like tiny jewels against the ebony background. The candles bought at soft, sweet light and made the atmosphere almost holy. The beauty of the ceremony was almost cruel in light of the fact that any moment it might be ruined. The Reverand had just finished the opening prayer and was now reading a story from the Bible that seemed like the longest story Syil had ever heared. "Just get on with it, Reverand!" she wanted to scream out. She wished he would just skip over all that other stuff and get to the part where he said ," I now pronounce you man and wife. 

"Please, please, don't let anyone from her family show up!" she prayed. "Don't spoil this moment for them! They've gone through to much to loose each other now, please don't let them show up!" 

  
  


Alexander Hamilton quietly walked into the backyard, ready to kick himself for being late. But he was relieved to find that the Opening Prayer was just ending and he didn't miss much. After all, James was a god friend of his and he wanted to be there on this most important day. He stood quietly in the back until he could find a seat, the entire backyard was packed! So many people had been touched by these two! Out of the corner of his eye he was able to see Sybil standing at her position as maid-of-honor. She looked quickly at him and gave him a small, nervous smile, not very angry for his being late, just relieved that he had made it. He gave a small wave and stood back to see this. He noticed a small shadow that seemed to be standing near him, another latecomer. He looked over and raised his eyebrows. A young woman was standing right next to him, but she really didn't look like she belonged there, not to a small quiet ceremony such as this! Her dress was long and rather fancy, her hair was in tight brown curls, but there was a huge angry flash in her eyes. She looked more like a woman of nobility and prestige than a commonor. He looked over at Sybil and saw her gasp to herself. He followed her frightened gaze to this woman. She looked lie she was about to proceed up this isle, but from the angry stare in those eyes, he didn't think she was going to offer a blessing. He looked at Sybil and he saw one word escape from her lips, "Anne." He remembered the story that Sybil had told him when he had run into her before. How this Anne woman, her cousin, had shown up and her thrown a fit, calling her a disgrace to her family, how she was forbidding Sarah to marry James, how this was not recogninzed by society, how her brother was in the ground, killed by the likes of him. THIS was that woman?! He stared as she began to make her slow way up the isle.She looked like she would have yet ANOTHER fit, right here, in the middle of the most important moment of his dear friend's life?! He didn't think so. Quickly he looked around and saw a white post, holding a bouquet of flowers, standing near him. Quickly he picked it up and walked beside her, pretending to look around him.

"You know," he said aloud. "I think this would look good right HERE!" With those words he swung the basket..getting her right in the head. Anne passed out in a faint. Sybil breathed a sigh of relief and her eyes thanked him as he dragged Anne into a bedroom inside the house, pushing a door in front of it so there was no way out. Satisfied that his job was done, he went outside to find a seat, not even noticeing the two carriages that were pulling up right outside.

" Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?" The Reverend asked.

Moses stood up proudly. "I do," he said, ignoring the somewhat shocked look that some of the people in the chairs were giving him.

"The bride and groom have asked me to read a portion of Poor Richard's Alminac, in remembrance of our dear friend, who unfortunately is part of the World of Eternity and could not be here physicaly with us, but we know his love is shining down upon us, and especially upon both of you today." He began to read. Sybil smiled as she saw Alexander Hamilton come up and find himself a seat. She thanked him with her eyes for what he did. He smiled and took a seat near the middle. She could see more shadows suddenly appear from the back and suddenly bega to grow nervous all over again. Not more, PLEASE!

"Marriage is a holy and sacreed estate instituted by God the Almighty Father, and therefore should not be entered into unadvisedly, or lightly. It is a blessed coming together of a man and a woman who have decided to take this miraculous journey of life together and should be entered reverently, descreetly, advisedly, in the FEAR of God." The Washingtons nodded knowingly. "Into this Holy estate, these two people present come now to be joined." As the Reverand was talking, Mr. And Mrs. Adams smiled at one another, taking one another's hand as they were reminded of when they were there, at that alter, saying those sacred words so many years ago. The Jeffesons followed suit as memories were brought back. 

Sybil watched out of the corner of her eye as the two shadows she had noticed earlier slowly came forward. They quietly took a couple of seats near the back. One actually took out what looked like a handkerchief and it looked like it was dabbing its eyes. There was something about those shadows Sybil didn't like. "Hurry up! Hurry up!" She felt herself break into a sweat, and she knew it wasn't because of a hot July night. The Reverand then stretched his hand toward James.

"James Hiller, will thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together under God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will thou love her, honor her, cherish and keep her in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good times and through bad? And forsaking all others to keep thee only onto her for as long as you may live?"

"I will," James said, looking upon his bride with tenderness and love.

The Reverend smiled and extended his arm to Sarah. "Sarah Lucretia Ludington, will thou have this man to be thy wedded husband? To live together under God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will thou love him, honor him, cherish and keep him in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through good times and through bad? And forsaking all others to keep thee only onto him for as long as you may live?"

Sarah blinked back tears of joy. "I will," she answered.

The Reverend smiled. "Now is the time to receive blessings from your family, friends, all who love you. The basis for any marriage, first and foremost, is love. Unconditional, complete love. As I look out upon all present, I know there is much love in this place. First of al the love you are promising to one another. The love of your family, the love of all your friends, everyone here. The love of dear people who have loved you, but who are now part of the World Of Eternity. But their love is shining, rediating upon you today. As you are exchanging vows before these witnesses, may their love add joy to your hearts in times of happiness and support intimes of sorrow." He waved his hands over the crowd. "If there is anyone present who can give just cause as to why these two young people may NOT be joined together, let him now speak, or hearafter forever hold his peace." 

Silence, and more silence.

"Yes, I'd like to say something," came a voice from the back of the room.

  
  


Everyone quickly turned around at the sound of the of the voice. Sybil closed her eye, praying that what she had ben afraid of did NOT just happen. But as she opened her eyes, and he shock and horrer of the people on the chairs came into focus as the two shadows in the back made themselves visible, she knew it was real. One terrified word escaped Sarah's lips, "Father!"

"Father?!" Joseph said.

"Father?!" Cried Alexander Hamilton, standing up.Her parents came into full view of everyone in elegantly dressed clothes. Sam's whiskers were neatly combed, Elizabeth's hair was done up very nicely. They didn't look cross, only concerned. Elizabeth's eyes were a bit teary, though. Abigail then stood in their way.

"Hello," Elizabeth said carefuly.

"Good evening," she said coldly. "May we help you?"

"Well, I'd like to see my daughter."

"Why? So you can kick her the way that niece of yours did?"

Elizabeth bowed her head in shame., she knew someone would bring that up. "This is her wedding day, she doesn't need this, especially not from you," Abigail continued. 

James had bowed his head and had moved away fro,m Sarah quietlyl, accepting defeat. He couldn't fight against her own parents, not a chance, he could never win. Him,, an orphan, no titles, no prestige, no money, with a princess like HER?! He knew it was too god to be true. But Sarah never let go of his hand, she held it tightly to her like a lifeline. No ONE was going to separate her from him, not now, not after al they had been through to get to this very place, not even her parents.

Elizabeth looked up. "Please, do not judge me by what Anne has done."

"Why not, she's your niece."

"And Sarah is our DAUGHTER," Sam said, coming to his wife's rescue. He took her hand. "We did NOT come here to stop this wedding, we came to offer our blessings." he turned to James. "Forgive me please, James. But believe us, James, Sarah, we did not come here to stop you, we came to accept you." He turned to the people. "All we want to do is give them our parental blessing. Please, this is our daughter's most special day and us being here.her parents..we just have a ned to be with her right now. So, if it does not sound too crazy, we just want to speak with her alone. We just would like to talk with her. And James, we can also speak with you as well when we finish with Sarah."

"I'm sorry, please," Elizabeth said quietly. 

Sarah stepped forward, unable to believe what she had heared. 'Mother? Father? You..you give us your blessing?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed we do, Dear. We just want to speak with you alone."

Sybil stepped forward. "You can use our living room in our house to.talk." She looked at then uncertainly, but Sarah gave her a reassuring smile from beneath her veil.

Elizabeth sat down on one of the chairs while Sarah sat down upon the sofa, arranging the skirts of her wedding dress. Elizabeth took a deep breath as Samuel came over to her and held her hand tightly. "Sarah," she began. "I'm so sorry we stopped your wedding, but..well..there were just some things that I've always wanted to tell you when you got married, and I..I just wanted to tell you them now. Honey, why didn't you tel us of this?"

Sarah looked down at her clasped hands. "I..I didn't think you'd fully understand, Mother. I know Anne didn't. It's not that I've forgotten Tom, because I haven't and never will, but James didn't have anything to do with it. I love James, Mother. He's a part of me, he's my true soul-mate. He's the only one who has ever fully understood me, the onl;y one who knows what I truly love to do and be. He's the only one I want to be with."

Elizabeth smiled and took her hand. "Dear, I've been maried for 23 years. I believe I know what's it's like to be in love!"

"It's just that..I didn't think you would..because.."

"Because he's poor," Samuel finished up for her. Sarah nodded. "Dear, you should have just told us about this. Believe me, we would have ben more understanding than you think. For us not to accept this marriage, we ourselves would be hyppicrites. Sarah..listen, there's something we need to tell you."

"Let me tel her," Elizabeth said. "Sarah, there's something about myself that I never, ever told you. I've kept this from you ever sonce you were born..and that's wrong. I should have just ben honest with you from the start. The truth is, Dear..I myself was poor." Sarah's eyes widened at this truth. "My Dear, when I first met your father, he was on leave from the service, and I was just seling flowers on a stret corner to help my family make ends meet."

"And she was so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes of of her." He said. "I made up more and more excuses for stopping by her flower shop.

"He became my best customer," she said making Sarah laugh.

"Sarah, I just knew she was my true- soul mate, like you know James is yours. When I had to go back into the service.even tought I knew I shouldn't, I gave her my address, where I would be. We secretly wrote letters every single day. Finaly I couldn't stand behing away from her one minute more and I begged her to come to see me when I got back to my home. My parents were to throw me a welcome-home party. I knew my family wouldn't accept her the way she was, so what I did was meet her secretly a few weeks before the party, and help to groom her up. I helped her to speak properly and picked out aproproate dresses for her. I groomed her in manners and dress and took her to see my parents."

"I loved the society dinners and all the gala that came with it." Elizabeth explained. "We saw each other every day, he took me to society dinners and fancy benefits. I just knew that was were I belonged."

"We were married a few years later, and one year later, there you were."

"I wanted you to have the best of everything, my Dear, and I took you to all the galas and parlament meetings, and all the special dinners I went to. I wanted you to have that as well, but in doing so, I completely forgot about what YOU yourself might want..and it was so wrong fro nthe both of us. To not tell you the truth because of what people might think, and to expect you to love what we did. I hope you can forgive me my Dear. I love you, Honey, and all I want is for you to be happy."

"I AM happy, Mother. I'm happy with James. But, YOU were por?!"

"Yes, it's the truth." she smiled back at her. "So, now you know."

Sarah had to laugh. "Oh, Mother, Father! I love you!" she hugged them both happily.

  
  


They hugged her back happily. "I love you, too, Dear," Elizabeth whispered. "I always have," she swallowed hard. "Sarah, Dear, I ..I wanted to tell you..I've wanted to say this to you when you got married...I do remember when you were born..and the doctor laid you in my arms...I remember what a sweet baby you were, how beautiful you looked when you stared back at me for the first time. I remember how you just fitted into my arms..and I want you to know, Honey..that no matter what happens..you will still be that perfect baby..and you will always be in my arms..I'll always love you." She hugged Sarah tightly as happy tears poured down her face."I..I can't believe this day has finally come."

Samuel gentily pried her off Sarah. "Sarah, this little talk had made your mother very happy." He joked, making Sarah laugh. "Sarah, I just want to say that..you've always been my little girl, and you always will be no matter what. You've always made your Mother and I proud of you, and I know you'll continue to do so. I'm very proud of you today, especially. Ever since you were born you've been a source of pleasure and pride to your mother and I. Even though you're getting married, we want you to know that we're still your parents and we will always be here for you no matter what. We love you very much."

"I love you, too," Sarah said tearfully. 

"Honey, can you please get James now and ask him to come in, we'd like to speak with him as well." Sarah nodded and left the room. A few minutes later James nervously came in and Elizabeth smiled warmly at him. "Come in, James, sit down."

He gave them a small smile and sat down on the sofa. 

Samuel smiled. "Hello, James, are you well?"

"Uh..quite well, sir," he said nervously.

"Don't worry, James, we're not mad or angry," Elizabeth assured him. "And we don't want to lecture you or anything. . We just would like to speak with you, that's all. "

"We know you love Sarah very, very much, we can see it every time you look at her," Samuel said. "And we want you to know that she does feel exactly the same way about you. Today she looked happier than we have seen her in a long, long time. You truly bring life into her."

"I could tell she thought you were special every time she talked about you," Elizabeth continued. "And if you're special to her, you're special to this family."

"You haven't a family to speak of, have you, James?" Samuel asked him slowly.

James looked down at his hands. "No, Sir."

"Samuel," he corrected, smiling. "If you're going to marry our daughter, you needn't be so formal with us anymore. You may call me Samuel and you may call my wife Elisabeth. We want you to know that as far as we're concerned, you are now a part of this family. Elizabeth and I would be proud to call you Son."

"We don't care about formal titles, I myself was born without one," Elizabeth explained, telling Jmaes the entire story again. "So, you see, Samule and I don't care about titles or money. You love Sarah, and she loves youl, and that's all that matters."

"You both have so much in common, your love of adventure, your writing talents, your dedication, to this newspaper," Samuel added. "We just know that both of you will have a long and wonderful life together, full of love and peace." He smiled and took James's hand. "Welcome to our family, Son," he added.

Elizabeth reached over and kissed him on the cheek. "You wil always be welcome in our home, and you will always have a family with us."

James smiled back. "Thank you, Lady....Elizabeth," he said. "Thank you, Samuel."

Samuel stood up. "So, what do you say we get married?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I do believe we are keeping our new son from the biggest momet of his life. We have a wedding to attend." They al walked back into the yard. "Thank you, thank you everyone for your patience."

"So, I may continue?" The Reverand asked.

"By all means," Samuel said. The Adams's quicklystood up and gave them their seats as they stood on the side.

The Reverend then cleared his throat. "Well now, I ask the bride and groom to face one another and join their right hands." They did so. "James, please look into Sarah's eyes and repeat after me. I, James,"

"I, James,"

" in the presence of God and these witnesses,"

"In the presence of God and these witnesses,"

" take thee Sarah,"

"Take thee, Sarah,"

" to be my wedded wife."

"I will be true and faithful husband."

" I will be a true and faithful husband."

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

" I will love and honor you all the days of my life." 

"Sarah, please look into James's eyes and repeat after me. I, Sarah,"

"I, Sarah,"

"In the presence of God and these witnesses,"

"In the presence of God and these witnesses,"

"Take thee, James,"

"Take thee, James,"

"To be my wedded husband."

"To be my wedded husband."

"I will be a true and faithful wife."

"I will be a true and faithful wife."

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life."

"At this time James would like to pledge his love to Sarah, with a poem written by his own hand." James smiled nervously and pulled out the peice of paper folded in his pocket. He cleared his throat and unfolded it.

"You are my sweet princess,

You are my one love.

You are the truest angel,

Sent from the Lord above.

  
  


All that I am right now today,

You have helped me to be,

My cockiness was but a peice of armor,

Which only you have held the key.

In all we've been through together,

My love for you has grown,

You are the loveiest, purest, 

Honest angel I have ever known.

  
  


My dearest, my soul-mate, my one true love,

Half of all I am is you.

I vow with all my heart and soul,

To you my heart and life are true.

  
  


You alone I truly need.

As pure as the whitest dove,

For you are my very best friend of all,

My soul-mate, my one true love.

I love you, Sarah," James finished up, refolding the poem and replacing it. A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek at the beautiful words. A few young women in the chairs were dabbing their eyes, even some men were. The reverend smiled even wider.

He then proceeded with the Communion service of the ceremony and a prayer to the Virgin Mary to watch over the marriage. "We now come to the ring ceremony," he began. "The ring is a symbol of everlasting, perfect love, never beginning, never ending. Who has the ring that will be given from the groom to the bride?" 

"I do," Henri said, reaching into his pocket with a small wink at James and held out the ring. The Reverend stretched out his hand and blessed it. He took it from Henri and gave it to James.

"James, please place this ring on the third finger of Sarah's left hand, look into her eyes, and repeat after me. "As God is my witness,"

"As God is my witness,"

"I give you my promise,"

" I give you my promise."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow."

" I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow."

" And with all that I am,"

"And with all that I am,"

"And all that I have," 

"And all that I have,"

"I honor you."

" I honor you."

"In the name of the Father,"

" In the name of the Father,"

"And of the Son,"

"And of the Son," 

"And of the Holy Ghost,"

"And of the Holy Ghost,"

"Amen."

" Amen." 

"James, do you give this ring as a symbol of your deep faith and abiding love?"

"I do."

"Sarah, do you receive this ring as a symbol of your deep faith and abiding love?"

"I do."

"Now that James and Sarah have by solumn vows given themselves to each other, before us and before God as witness, by the power vested in me through God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. James, you may kiss your bride!" Beaming, James lifted Sarah's veil, took her in his arms, and kissed her with such a deep love it seemed to fill the backyard with it's sweetness. People immidiately started clapping and standing up, Elizabeth covered her face as the tears poured down her face. "Be happy together," The Reverend said happily. "Congradulations!" The newlyweds turned and walked happily down the isle.


	7. Blessingsor Not

"Ok, everybody, to the house for refreshments!" Sybil said, opening the door and helping her brothers and sisters take out the food that had been cooking for days. They had set them al up on the table outside and it was laid on the best tablecloth. Soon the people were all gathered around, taking some food and getting glasses of wine Mr. Ludington had bought. Henri then stood on a chair and tapped his glass for attention. 

"Atention, attention! I would like to make a toast," he said. Everyone got quiet and lifted their glasses. "I would like all to raise their glasses to James and Sarah. I would like to say that I love both of them like a brother and sister. You all might not know of this, but I can fortell the future!" James and Sarah blushed as Henri told the story of how he had to lie to the British soldiers to free James by saying that he and Sarah were to be married. "And now look, they are! So, I was a few years late, nobody's perfect!" Everyone had to laugh at that. "But, seriously, James, Sarah. I do love you both, and I am so appy for you. I know you two will ave a long and appy life together, and I want a copy of that paper every day!" Everyone laughed at thatas well. "Congradulations!" 

"Hear, hear!" Came many voices as the many people raised their glasses happily "To James and Sarah Hiller! Hooray!"

"I need to say something as well," came a proper English voice. All heads turned toward the owner as she came forward. A young woman who greatly resembled a blond-haired Sarah. 

"Samantha?" Sarah asked breathlessly, staing at her cousin. Elizabeth stepped forward, ready to defend her daughter any way she can. But Samantha held up her hand.

"Wait, before anyone says anything, please hear me out. A great mistake has just been made here tonight...and I'm the one that has made it. I came here with the whole purpose of stopping this ceremony, mostly because I felt the same way Anne did, you were turning aganst your family, and socoety, and especially Tom.I know how stupid and selfish that sounds, but I believed it was true..but now, as I look at both for you..I must confess, I see something now that I didn't think I'd see. I see..a miracle. I see two people who have so much more in common than they do diferent. I see two people who care more about each other than about life itself. I see two people who aren't afraid of adventure and who posess remarkable gifts of writing and communicating. I see two people who make each other happy and who complete each other. I really do se two people in love. And it was so wrong of this whole family to oppose of this love. Cousin Sarah, I now see that you haven't turned your back on your family..you've found your soul-mate. So I want you to know..I want all of you to know that I no longer will oppose this union, I wil celebrate it, I will lift a glass to it, I will ask God to bless it. James, I do hope you can forgive me, and hopefully this entire family for haveing no eyes to see with al these years. Sarah, I love you. James..welcome to our family."

"Hear hear, may you both be happy, God bless you," everyone cheered as Elizabeth hugged Samantha and Sarah embraced her, James shook her hand happily. 

"I have a few things I'd like to say as well," John Adams said, rasing his glass.

  
  


"I know that it's almost predictable that Abby and I would be giving toasts, after all we have the biggest mouths in all of Boston." Everyone laughed at that Sarah shook her head.

"Oh, no,no," she laughed happily.

"I just want to say that Abby and I love both you and James, almost as of you were our own children. Of course, if you haven't shown up Major and Lady Phillips, I think she might have gone ahead and done it." Everyone laughed again. "I think I speak for Abby and I when I say that you both deserve one another. The love you have can be felt by everyone in this entire room. When we all think of the many things you both went through and still come through to be here, getting married today shows bravery, tenderness, and willingness to follow all your dreams and your heart no matter what life has to offer you. You are both role models for all people here, and your love is like no other, ans we all know this marriage will be like no other. May you both have a long and wonderful life together. Abby and I love both of you."

Washington himself the stepped forward. "If I may speak now," he began, and immidiately all the people got quiet. "I have known both James and Sarah ever since I first took command of the army and Dr. Franklin, may he rest in peace, introduced us three. I know, as does everyone in this place, that the good Dr. is looking down upon all of us from Heaven, and he is glad. His love and fatherly gaze is shining down, and giving his blessing upon both of you, as do I. After all that we have gone through in this war, especially all you both have gone through, you truly deserve this day. May the love that you have grow and florish each day, and may God bless you with many little reporters to tell the future to your readers!" Everyone laughed again. "God bless you, have a wonderful marriage, we all love both of you!"

"To James and Sarah, we love you!" Everyone chorused, drinking the wine.

A while later, after the meal had been eaten and just before the cake had been cut, the many women gathered on the front walk as Sarah stepped through the door, holding her bouquet.The women cheered and Sarah laughed as she waved it in the air. She turned around and threw it. Suddenly all went quiet. Sarah turned around and gasped when she saw who it was that had caught it. 

  
  


Everyone made room as an incredibly angry Mrs. Radcliffe emerged from the pack, holding the bouquet in her hands. Anne was close behind her, holding a hankerchief to her black eyes and whimpering quietly. Her face was frozen into complete anger, as if she couldn't BELIEVE the scene before her. She threw the bouquet back into the arms of Sarah. "Are you MAD?!" she thundered at the young bride. "What in the name of God IS this?!"

"I think it's pretty obvious what this is," Elizabeth said, coming forward. "The real question is what are YOU TWO doing here?! I do not think we invited you."

"We DIDN'T," James said, coming to stand by Sarah. "And I'll thank you both to leave my WIFE and I alone."

"WIFE?! This is NOT possible, there can BE no wedding, society will never recognize this.."

"Which society, England's?" Came Washington's voice as he came out the door."Then I suggest you both go back there immidiately, but leave us alone in our new society to celebrate this marriage in peace..a marriage I, as the President, wholeheartedly support and recognize," he turned to Sarah and James, "Mr. and Mrs. Hiller, shall we go inside and celebrate this day in peace?"

"Mrs..Mrs.." Anne whispered before passing out into Mrs. Radcilffe's arms. She sighed to herself and glared at Sarah.

"Do you see what you have done?" she cried. "You have turned your own cousin into an invaid! You have made a fool of yourself and disgraced your family..and YOU," she pointed sternly at Elizabeth. "You..I can't BELIEVE you support this! YOU, of a respectable British house, YOU would support this marriage to a commonor.."

"Does not the honorable Emily Radcliffe now work as a FARMER in Canada?" Samuel said, putting his hands on his hips. The entire crowd gasped and turned toward her.

"I am not farming, I am merely the owner of a farm, I have a servent who helps me," Moses gestured for Cato to hide in the house. 

"I see no difference," Elizabeth said. "You live in Canada, and I suggest you and Anne both go back there."

"I should have listened to Alec," Anne said, coming to. "He told me, he tried to warn me not to come to the courtship ball, he said you had changed to much, he said you were just a disgrace.but I wouldn't listen, I wouldn';t believe him."

"Maybe you should next time," Sarah said.

"You know you're going to be disgraced, treated like the little pathetic, embarressment you are to this family. You little hot-tempered wretch.." she had to stop when James, in a fot of anger lunged toward her.

"Get out of here," he cried, as Moses pulled him back. "Get out, of here you heartless people, get out NOW, don't you DARE talk to my wife like that!!" Sarah raced to him and held his arm. He gentily pulled her left hand forward to display her wedding ring. "Get it through your heads, we are MARRIED! I love her, she loves me, no one will ever keep us apart!"

"YOU TALLOW FACE!" Anne cried, moving forward to slap Sarah. James stood in front of her, but it was Elizabeth who blocked her hand. "You DARE hit my daughter and I will personnally chop your hand off and feed it to the dogs, so help me, God."

"I cannot BELIEVE this,k Elizabeth," Mrs. Radcliffe said. "Your daughter had just made a HUGE mistake, and you're alright with this?" You realise that you'll never be recognized in this society again?"

"I do not object to this!"

"You're insane! Your daughter is making a MOCKERY of this family name, she is becoming nothing more than dirt beneath our feet, nothing more than a foolish peice of.."

She had to stop he moment Elizabeth gave her a huge shove..which sent her realing into the nearly stream. She screamed as she got up, her dress dripping wet. "I'm RUINED!! That's IT," she cried, pointing at Elizabeth "As far as I'm concerned we are NOT comrades anymore! This brings our friendship to an END!"

"What a big loss," Sybil mumbled.

"Come, Anne, we should not be mingling with the likes of THESE!" They both stormed away. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her mother tightly and embraced James as they shared a loving kiss.

"Sarah," Sybil said, "I believe you were going to do something," Sarah laughed as she once again lifted up her bouquet. She tossed it in the air as Deborah caught it and blushed. 

"Ok, cake time! Hurry up and cut it!" Henri cried out, gesturing inside.

  
  


Just before the party broke up Elizabeth gentily took James's hand. "James, will you and Sarah please come out front with us?" They walked outside, toward the carriage. Samuel cleared his throat. "James, Sarah, we have a few things we wish both of you to have." He reached into the back of the carriage. He took out something big. He came over to James and showed it to him. "James, this painting has been in our family for four generations. It was painted by my great-grandfather as a gift to my great-grandmother. Ever since then, it has been passed down to the eldest son. I.." he choked up a bit before he continued. "I know I never had a son..but Elizabeth and I would be honored to pass it on to you."

"We would like very much for you to have it,because you are a part of this family now." James's eyes filled with tears as he carefully took it. Elizabeth took Sarah aside as she reached into her pocket. "I have something special for you too, Dear." She took out a small black, retangular box. "I..I wanted you to have your grandmother's necklace. I know she wished to be here on this wonderful day.I know she couldn't be, so she made me promise that when your wedding came, you were to have it. It's yours, Dear." Sarah took it and hugged her mother tightly. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Mother."

  
  


A few days later, two young people stood at the foot of a simple block of cement upon the ground. For quite a while they stood there, almost in a state of meditation. Finally one of them, the young woman, knelt down and placed a few flowers she had not thrown from her wedding bouquet upon the stone. The young man bent low. "We shall never forget you," he said. "We know you were there with us. Thank you for everything, especially leading us to each other."

"We love you," the woman said before standing up and embracing her husband of a few days. The sun shone down upon the block letters carved in stone.

BENJAMIN AND DEBORAH FRANKLIN 1790


	8. Epilogue

Henri returned to France with Gabert and his family. He remained there until the French revolution broke out. Henri kept dispaches of the war whoich he immidiately sent to James who pupblished them in his paper. Once the fighting got heavy and the royals were starting to be sent to the gullitine, Gabert sent him and most of his family back to America where they would be safe. Moses took them in and let Henri be an assistant at his school until the end of the war. Once it was over and Gabert returned to America, he took them back with him. Henri grew into a strong young man, who never got over his huge appetite. But he got more mature with age, eventually marrying Gabert's youngest daughter and settling in the plantation Gabert eventually settled in.

  
  


Moses went on to teach in the school he had helped set up and remained devoted to it all his days. Eventually he hired a pretty young African American schoolteacher who shared his dreams of freedom. She herself was a freed slave. They were married and gave possession of the school to their three children, who continued the fight for freedom.

  
  


Mrs. Radcliffe went back to Canada where she never had contact with the Phillips family again, eventually dieing miserably of pnemonia, alone. Cato went to America after her death and became a teacher at Moses's school.

  
  


Anne and Samantha went back to London where Anne eventually married Alec and they moved to his plantation, where they refused to acknowledge any part of Sarah or her family. Samantha stood by her cousin and wrote her letters, coming to visit every once in a while. When Samantha married a soldier, she insisted on coming to America for her wedding so her beloved cousin could be a part of it. Her and her husband fell in love with America and settled in Virginia where he enlisted in the American army, along with their son.

  
  


Elizabeth and Samuel Phillips went back to their home in New York where Elizabeth wrote to her daughter and new son every day. They sent them copies of the paper, and Elizabeth's heart swelled with pride every time she read it. They visited James and Sarah at least once every month and never let James forget that he was part of their lives now. They loved both of them and their eventual grandchildren with all their hearts. 

  
  


Sarah never regretted giving up her family name and the wealth that came with it to marry James. They both settled down to working on the Rising Sun, doing what they loved to do. James, despite the many assignments he had to go on, made sure to be a true and loving husband, always there whenever Sarah needed him, espcially when she had the first of their two children. The children, Priscilla and James, grew to love writing and adventure as much as their parents, and when Sarh and James both decided to retire, the paper was given to the children, where it continued to florish. They took to sitting by the fire, holding one another, and remembering all the many adventures they had gone through together.

  
  


James and Sarah had one of the most loving and most successful marriages ever. Although there were times when James would wake up in the middle of the night, reaching for Sarah in the dark. Sarah would know he had that dream again. He had often told her about it. He was standing on the boat docks and Anne was pulling Sarah away from him, screaming, "You can't get married, you can't get maried!" He would reach out and try to stop them, but his feet were rooted to the spot. He couldn't stop them. He would wake up then and reach for her, trying to reassure himself she was still there. Sarah knew there was only one way to do that and she would come to him. In the warm afterglow of their lovemaking, she knew that this was the place for her, the place she was truly meant to be. Here, she truly was his princess.

  
  


THE END


End file.
